<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slut for despair by voidkitty1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247260">slut for despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1'>voidkitty1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gonta is pure, Kokichi is an ass, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but i love blue girl so its ok hehe, byakuya is snobby dad, celestia is in denial of her fnaf phase, especially ibuki, i just wanna write these idiots being crackheads, i mean the most ooc thing ive written is kyoko acting like ibuki since she decided not to sleep, kirumi and mahiru are mom, lmao wait that’s actually a tag, mainly celesgiri, mainly kuzupeko, other characters to be added - Freeform, peko is the memiest student of 77th class, sometimes ooc?, they’re all crackheads i swear, tsumugi almost dies every time the class texts, tsumugi annoys everyone lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chihiro fujisaki has changed hifumi yamada’s name to simp #2</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: better yet</p><p>chihiro fujisaki has kicked simp #2 from junko? who’s that?</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: I had to kick him before he had the chance to say anything about “I onLy LikE 2D girLs” like you fucking liar we all know you simp for celestia you oversized pervert.</p><p>i top rules: THAT’S MY SON!</p><p>leader of rules: CHIHIRO THAT LANGUAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE!!</p><p>the sixteenth student: ANUWEFHORUEHS</p><p>11037: JDOWIEOEHDOMCWO</p><p>celestial events: chihiro out here doing god’s work</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: i may be a bit biased towards him from the experiences with alter ego</p><p>simp: A BIT!?!?<br/>----------------------------------<br/>i wanted to join the groupchat fic trend :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(also one sided lol), (one sided again), (one-sided), Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, nagito and kazuichi are forever alone :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. upupupu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive read a lot of these and love all of them so here is mine :D</p><p>names<br/>makoto naegi: simp<br/>kyoko kirigiri: our lord and savior<br/>aoi asahina: donut mermaid<br/>toko fukawa: #1 komaru stan<br/>yasuhiro hagakure: 30% high<br/>byakuya togami: small dick<br/>sakura ogami: tree<br/>celestia ludenberg: celestial events<br/>kiyotaka ishimaru: leader of rules<br/>hifumi yamada: simp #2<br/>mondo owada: i top rules<br/>chihiro fujisaki: smol child<br/>leon kuwata: 11037<br/>sayka maizono: spears or britney<br/>mukuro ikusaba: the sixteenth student<br/>junko enoshima: slut for despair</p><p>should i do other gc's for the other two classes?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has created a chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has added leon kuwata, toko fukawa, and 13 others to the chat</em>
</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: hi everyone!!</p><p>makoto naegi: hey chihiro!</p><p>hifumi yamada: squeeee!</p><p>celestia ludenberg: n o</p><p>kiyotaka ishimaru: Hello dear classmates!</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: how do you all feel about name changes?</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: i am terrified of what ideas you may come up with</p><p>kiyotaka ishimaru: Do not doubt your classmate! I believe Chihiro will make wise decisions with this group chat.</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: thanks mom</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed kiyotaka ishimaru’s name to leader of rules</em>
</p><p>leader of rules: I respect this nickname!</p><p>mondo owada: course ya do</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed mondo owada’s name to i top rules</em>
</p><p>i top rules: CHIHIRO WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>aoi asahina: AAAAAAA</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: KWLEPWJENC</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: SORRY DAD BUT ITS FUNNY</p><p>yasuhiro hagakure: i like this chat</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed yasuhiro hagakure’s name to 30% high</em>
</p><p>30% high: true</p><p>makoto naegi: DON’T JUST ADMIT IT</p><p>leon kuwata: SUP FUCKERS</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed leon kuwata’s name to 11037</em>
</p><p>11037: i don’t get it</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: you aren’t supposed to</p><p>
  <em>byakuya togami has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has added byakuya togami to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed byakuya togami’s name to small dick</em>
</p><p>small dick: your level of immaturity astounds me</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: good</p><p>toko fukawa: THAT IS NOT TRUE</p><p>makoto naegi: how would you know??</p><p>hifumi yamada: we all know she somehow saw</p><p>celestia ludenberg: who gave you the right to speak</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: be nice</p><p>celestia ludenberg: fine</p><p>makoto naegi: SO NO ONE ELSE IS GONNA COMMENT ON TOKO’S RESPONSE!?!?!?</p><p>30% high: dude anything is possible with that psycho</p><p>toko fukawa: I’ll have you know that I am not a psycho, <em>she </em>is.</p><p>30% high: same difference</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed toko fukawa’s name to #1 komaru stan</em>
</p><p>makoto naegi: TOKO</p><p>#1 komaru stan: I CAN EXPLAIN</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: we have no time for explanations</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed makoto naegi’s name to simp</em>
</p><p>simp: THIS CHAT IS NOT OKAY</p><p>simp: HOW AM I A SIMP</p><p>celestia ludenberg: two words</p><p>celestia ludenberg: <em>sayaka maizono</em></p><p>simp: WE LITERALLY WENT TO MIDDLE SCHOOL TOGETHER</p><p>celestia ludenberg: okay?</p><p>simp: DON’T CALL ME A SIMP WHEN YOU’RE CONSTANTLY CLINGING ONTO KYOKO</p><p>
  <em>celestia ludenberg has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has added celestia ludenberg to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed celestia ludenberg’s name to taeko yasuhiro</em>
</p><p>taeko yasuhiro: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT-</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: oh no</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: IT WAS A JOKE I SWEAR</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: CELESTIA STOP TRYING TO BREAK DOWN MY DOOR</p><p>leader of rules: Celestia please do not attack other students! Not only is it rude and threatening to Chihiro’s health, but it’s against the rules!</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: keep your door locked, i’ll get her</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed taeko yasuhiro’s name to celestial events</em>
</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: I HOPE THAT HELPS CALM HER</p><p>11037: is she ever calm tho</p><p>celestial events: DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: leon I just got her away from chihiro</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: do you have a death wish?</p><p>11037: lol yeah</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed kyoko kirigiri’s name to our lord and savior</em>
</p><p>our lord and savior: i do not recommend antagonizing her more</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: noted</p><p>
  <em>chihiro has changed mukuro ikusaba’s name to the sixteenth student</em>
</p><p>the sixteenth student: uh?</p><p>Simp: MUKURO IKUSABA</p><p>The sixteenth student: huh??</p><p>30% high: THE SIXTEENTH STUDENT</p><p>aoi asahina: LYING HIDDEN SOMEWHERE IN THIS SCHOOL</p><p>the sixteenth student: seriously wtf?</p><p>11037: THE ONE THEY CALL THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR</p><p>i top rules: WATCH OUT FOR HER</p><p>the sixteenth student: sounds more like my sister</p><p>the sixteenth student: speaking of which</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has named the chat junko? who’s that?</em>
</p><p>aoi asahina: EEEEEEE</p><p>i top rules: DUDE-</p><p>simp: CHIHIRO REALLY JUST DID THAT</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: well back to name changes</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed aoi asahina’s name to donut mermaid</em>
</p><p>donut mermaid: :D</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed hifumi yamada’s name to simp #2</em>
</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: better yet</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has kicked simp #2 from junko? who’s that?</em>
</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: I had to kick him before he had the chance to say anything about “I onLy LikE 2D girLs” like you fucking liar we all know you simp for celestia you oversized pervert.</p><p>i top rules: THAT’S MY SON!</p><p>leader of rules: CHIHIRO THAT LANGUAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE!!</p><p>the sixteenth student: ANUWEFHORUEHS</p><p>11037: JDOWIEOEHDOMCWO</p><p>celestial events: chihiro out here doing god’s work</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: i may be a bit biased towards him from the experiences with alter ego</p><p>simp: A BIT!?!?</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: ANYWAYS</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed sakura ogami’s name to tree</em>
</p><p>tree: I will take this over the names you have given others.</p><p>donut mermaid: sakura i didn’t know you were added!</p><p>tree: i was observing this madness from afar</p><p>chihiro fujisaki: aaaand last but not least!</p><p>
  <em>chihiro fujisaki has changed chihiro fujisaki’s name to smol child</em>
</p><p>simp: best name in the chat</p><p>30% high: 100% true</p><p>celestial events: i usually choose not to believe anything hiro says but this time i must agree</p><p>sayaka maizono: hi everyone! did i miss anything important?</p><p>smol child: I FORGOT ABOUT HER OOPS</p><p>sayaka maizono?</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed sayaka maizono’s name to spears of britney</em>
</p><p>spears of britney: lmao okay then</p><p>celestial event: scroll up to see what you missed :)</p><p>simp: NO</p><p>spears of britney: why not?</p><p>simp: JUST NO</p><p>celestial events: in order to understand this madness, read what you have missed</p><p>spears of britney: ok!</p><p>simp: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN CELESTIA</p><p>celestial events: i am close friends with a soldier, a swordswoman, an assassin, and my girlfriend is a detective</p><p>celestial events: i would not do anything regretful, you simp</p><p>simp: 0_0</p><p>donut mermaid: AHAHAHASAHAHDIUNVV</p><p>our lord and savior: celes i don’t plan on covering for you if you commit murder along with your deadly friends</p><p>celestial events: oh my i have been betrayed</p><p>
  <em>junko enoshima added junko enoshima to junko? who’s that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>junko enoshima has removed admin rights from smol bean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>junko enoshima has named the chat your asses are grasses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>junko enoshima has changed junko enoshima’s name to slut for despair</em>
</p><p>slut for despair: HEYYYYYYY</p><p>i top rules: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>leader of rules: BRO PLEASE DON’T SWEAR</p><p>i top rules: WHAT THE FUDGE*</p><p>leader of rules: Better.</p><p>the sixteenth student: junko why</p><p>the sixteenth student: it was so peaceful</p><p>slut for despair: UPUPUPUPUPUPU</p><p>simp: CHIHIRO HELP</p><p>smol child: SHE BLOCKED ME FROM HACKING HER OUT OF THE CHAT</p><p>donut mermaid: GAY PANIC!!!</p><p>slut for despair: TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. anonymouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>class 77's chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you can't tell already, kuzupeko is my sdr2 otp</p><p>names</p><p>anonymouse: imposter<br/>minecraft gf: chiaki nanami<br/>original oj: hajime hinata<br/>hopeful: nagito komaeda<br/>crackhead: ibuki mioda<br/>drugsss: mikan tsumiki<br/>bossiest baby: fuyuhiko kuzuryu<br/>woodpecker: peko pekoyama<br/>furry: gundham tanaka<br/>simp #2: kazuichi soda<br/>occult crazed: sonia nevermind<br/>mahoeru: mahiru koizumi<br/>banana bitch: hiyoko saionji<br/>shit: nekomaru nidai<br/>food: akane owari<br/>we do not speak of teruteru here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>chiaki nanami has created a chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chiaki nanami has added hajime hinata, ibuki mioda, and 12 others to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>chiaki nanami has named the chat island of hope</em>
</p><p>nagito komaeda: HOPE!!!</p><p>fuyuhiko kuzuryu: fucking NO</p><p>chiaki nanami: just let me change your display names you npcs</p><p>fuyuhiko kuzuryu: npcs? the fuck?</p><p>hajime hinata: i think that’s her way of insulting people</p><p>
  <em>chiaki nanami has mass changed 14 names</em>
</p><p>chiaki nanami: much better</p><p>original oj: but you don’t have a name?</p><p>chiaki: oh</p><p>
  <em>original oj has changed chiaki nanami’s name to minecraft gf</em>
</p><p>minecraft gf: thank you very much hajime</p><p>minecraft gf: can everyone introduce themselves with their new names?</p><p>crackhead: I BUKI MIO DA!!!!</p><p>anonymouse: no one will ever know</p><p>minecraft gf: understandable, have a nice day</p><p>food: akane</p><p>shit: nekomaru nIDAIIIIIII!</p><p>mahoeru: mahiru :)</p><p>mahoeru: wait a damn minute-</p><p>simp #2: BAHAHAHAHA MAHIRU’S NAME</p><p>simp #2: alright what the fuck (its kazuichi)</p><p>food: we know, buddy</p><p>food: but i just wanna know who the first simp is??</p><p>minecraft gf: makoto in the class below us</p><p>original oj: for who?</p><p>minecraft gf: sayaka, the pop star girl</p><p>hopeful: thank you all, but trash like me shouldn’t be involved with ultimates such as you guys.</p><p>original oj: that’s definitely nagito</p><p>banana bitch: what other nerd would be that obsessed with hope?</p><p>banana bitch: CHIAKI IMA BOP YOU WHAT IS THIS NAME</p><p>minecraft gf: look in a mirror please</p><p>simp #2: HAHAHAAHAHA</p><p>original oj: chiaki you seem a little tense today</p><p>minecraft gf: i can’t fucking get past sans in undertale and now im upset that i killed everyone else and im questioning my life choices</p><p>original oj: oh.</p><p>crackhead: CHIAKI CANT CUSS SHE’S TOO PURE</p><p>minecraft gf: you don’t understand</p><p>minecraft gf: i’ve been trying for hours</p><p>original oj: im sorry??</p><p>minecraft gf: HE’S COUNTING HOW MANY TIMES I FAIL, IT’S FUCKING UPSETTING</p><p>minecraft gf: I SHOULD’VE DONE ANOTHER TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE, BUT NOOOOO, I THOUGHT THAT I COULD DEFEAT SANS, SINCE ALL I FUCKING DO IN LIFE IS PLAY GAMES</p><p>minecraft gf: ITS LIKE IVE TRAINED FOR THIS</p><p>minecraft gf: BUT I JUST CAN'T DEFEAT THIS SLIPPERY LITTLE DODEOJJBFVIDYSG</p><p>original oj: oh my</p><p>original oj: its just a game, you should come to my dorm so we can work on calming you down</p><p>minecraft gf: JUST A GAME?</p><p>minecraft gf: I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW UNDERTALE IS NOT JUST ANY OTHER GAME, ITS SELF AWARE CHARACTERS ARE ABLE TO BRING THE GAME TO LIFE, AND DIFFICULT BATTLES SUCH AS THESE KEEP INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE ME HOOKED FOR HOURS AT A TIME</p><p>crackhead: WHAT HAPPENED TO INNOCENT CHIAKI T_T</p><p>original oj: …</p><p>woodpecker: it is shocking to see a string of texts in all caps with swearing like that from chiaki.</p><p>banana bitch: HAHAHAHAHA PEKO’S NAME!!!</p><p>woodpecker: i am actually quite fond of it. i understand the pun, plus woodpeckers are cute.</p><p>bossiest baby: i think they’re cute too</p><p>crackhead: FUYUHIKO ALSO THINKS YOU’RE CUTE PEKO!!!</p><p>bossiest baby: WHAT THE HELL IBUKI</p><p>crackhead: SORRY ITS JUST THAT I SHIP YOU TWO SO MUCH AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE SAYING ANYTHING CUTE SO IBUKI HAD TO DO SOMETHING</p><p>bossiest baby: literally fuck you ibuki</p><p>crackhead: NOOO NOT ME, PEKO :P</p><p>minecraft gf: BAHAHA THAT LIGHTENED UP MY MOOD SO MUCH</p><p>woodpecker: …</p><p>woodpecker: oh to see without my eyes-</p><p>mahoeru: IEWDOEWNKS PEKO!!!!</p><p>food: i-</p><p>food: DID PEKO JUST REFERENCE A TIK TOK!?</p><p>banana bitch: suddenly i now have the slightest amount of respect for both peko and ibuki</p><p>occult crazed: greetings, dearest friends!</p><p>original oj: judging by her speech mannerisms, that’s sonia</p><p>simp #2: miss sonia!!!</p><p>occult crazed: is it just me or is someone talking?</p><p>mahoeru: OMG SONIA’S A SAVAGE</p><p>furry: alas, the dark queen of hell has arrived, so i shall as well!</p><p>furry: what is the monstrosity of a “nickname” you mortals gave me???</p><p>banana bitch: great, he types like that too</p><p>original oj: topic change</p><p>original oj: who else hasn’t spoken</p><p>minecraft gf: mikan</p><p>drugsss: yyess?</p><p>banana bitch: jeez the skanky bitch even stutters through text</p><p>drugsss: iim ssorryy ffor beiinggg a skkankyy biiitch!!!</p><p>mahoeru: apologize.</p><p>banana bitch: fine. sorry, you’re such a trashy bitch!</p><p>drugsss: uuuuuu iiimm ssoooo sorrrry!</p><p>mahoeru: HIYOKO</p><p>banana bitch: sorry mikan</p><p>drugsss: iiitss okkkkkay, hiiyokko</p><p>hopeful: i apologize for the intrusion, but may someone as low as me ask why you stutter through text?</p><p>drugsss: mmy fiingerrsss aare jusstt shhakkky</p><p>crackhead: DON’T WORRY SWEETIE, IBUKI THINKS YOUR STUTTERING IS ADORABLE BOTH IN REAL LIFE AND OVER TEXT :)</p><p>drugsss: eeeeee!</p><p>minecraft gf: totally did not just hear a squeal of i don’t even know what from mikan’s dorm wdym</p><p>original oj: anyways, what about teruteru</p><p>original oj: why wasn’t he added?</p><p>minecraft gf: why would i add him of all people</p><p>woodpecker: i personally prefer if he stays excluded from this chat.</p><p>banana bitch: you’re still just mad he knew what panties you were wearing that one morning lmao</p><p>banana bitch: wouldn’t be surprised if you showed him and then got upset that he told everyone :)</p><p>mahoeru: H I Y O K O.</p><p>bossiest baby: i will personally make your life a living hell, then make sure that your time in hell will be even more hell</p><p>mahoeru: F U Y U H I K O.</p><p>crackhead: THAT’S A LOT OF HELL</p><p>bossiest baby: well this bitch better leave peko the fuck alone or she’s on my goddamn hit list</p><p>shit: you have a hit list??</p><p>mahoeru: those threats are unnecessary!</p><p>bossiest baby: her fucking attitude towards peko is unnecessary!</p><p>mahoeru: hiyoko please apologize once again</p><p>simp #2: i thought banana brat said she had respect for peko</p><p>banana bitch: SHUT IT HIGHLIGHTER HEAD</p><p>banana bitch: but sorry peko</p><p>woodpecker: it is fine. though i must say, you aren’t exactly wrong with your first accusation.</p><p>woodpecker: i would like to say that the second is entirely false.</p><p>bossiest baby: yk i offered to cut off teruteru’s hands but peko decided to be boring and say no</p><p>woodpecker: i do not condone my young master engaging in such violent acts because of a tool.</p><p>bossiest baby: peko</p><p>bossiest baby: baby</p><p>bossiest baby: we’ve been over this</p><p>bossiest baby: you are not a tool and i am not your master</p><p>bossiest baby: you are your own beautiful person with your own free will</p><p>bossiest baby: before you even say it, i know you’re trying to accept that, and i love that you’re doing your best</p><p>bossiest baby: but just so you know</p><p>bossiest baby: if you want me to then i will gladly break that fucking chef’s neck for you</p><p>bossiest baby: i’ll do anything you want, just to make you happy</p><p>woodpecker: thank you. i apologize, fuyuhiko.</p><p>bossiest baby: don’t, i love you okay?</p><p>woodpecker: alright. i love you too.</p><p>bossiest baby: &lt;3</p><p>crackhead: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>crackhead: EEEEEEEEEEE IM GONNA SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTEOUFJOLKDNL</p><p>mahoeru: ok that was really cute ngl</p><p>bossiest baby: FUCK I FORGOT OTHER PEOPLE CAN READ THAT</p><p>anonymouse: don’t mind me, just gonna screenshot that</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI’S SHIP IS SAILING MY DUDES</p><p>minecraft gf: 100% ship it</p><p>occult crazed: i must admit that was cute</p><p>crackhead: HE CALLED HER BABY AND HE SAID SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL IM JUSTEIJOJHWELKJ</p><p>crackhead: AND THEY BOTH SAID I LOVE YOUUUUUUU</p><p>crackhead: KJSWDHOERJHFNUOJEPSKXMCNEBHWIO</p><p>drugsss: iisss ibuukkiii okaayy?</p><p>original oj: i think she’ll be fine</p><p>original oj: i hope</p><p>hopeful: DID SOMEONE SAY HOPE</p><p>simp #2: GOD DAMNIT HAJIME NOOO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact #1: a couple names come from my friend's nicknames for characters. examples: celestial events and woodpecker came from her to refer to celestia, my first favorite in the series, and peko, my second favorite<br/>fun fact #2: (to make up for no fun fact the last chapter): i originally hated mahiru when playing sdr2 but im replaying the first trial and im starting to like her</p><p>i have chapters ready for all three classes, so which one should i post next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ibuki has found the sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ibuki found the hidden sweets and hosts a party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love writing as ibuki like ugh her energy is so fun to write<br/>(reposted bc the chapter decided to fail when i originally uploaded. how fun)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hopeful: good evening, ultimates</p><p>simp #2: what the fuck do you want</p><p>hopeful: is my presence not welcome here?</p><p>hopeful: i sincerely apologize if that is the case</p><p>hopeful: i can leave the group chat if you so wish</p><p>minecraft gf: look what you did you simp</p><p>original oj: smh</p><p>simp #2: you can’t tell me you’re siding with him?</p><p>food: lol im bored wassup</p><p>minecraft gf: nagito is something on your mind?</p><p>hopeful: not at all, I just wanted to talk to some ultimates</p><p>hopeful: excluding hajime</p><p>original oj: there was literally no reason to call me out</p><p>mahoeru: nagito apologize</p><p>hopeful: of course</p><p>hopeful: anything for the ultimate photographer</p><p>hopeful: i am truly sorry hajime</p><p>minecraft gf: mahiru has mom powers confirmed</p><p>food: mahiru is mom</p><p>mahoeru: im mom??</p><p>food: yes</p><p>bossiest baby: mahiru is not my fucking mother</p><p>woodpecker: fuyuhiiko, please be more respectful.</p><p>bossiest baby: fine, sorry</p><p>simp: #2: lmao whipped</p><p>bossiest baby: i will literally fuck you up shark face</p><p>food: SHARK FACE-</p><p>crackhead: WHAT HAS IBUKI INTERRUPTED??</p><p>woodpecker: you have arrived at a convenient time, ibuki.</p><p>crackhead: YAAHOOOOO!!!!</p><p>crackhead: JIWEEWHDOKSJXNGI</p><p>original oj: guys</p><p>original oj: who gave ibuki access to the sweets in the cafeteria</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI HELPED HERSELF!</p><p>original oj: of course she did</p><p>minecraft gf: we’re out of hiding places for the sweets hajime</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI CAN HAVE ALL THE SWEETS SHE WANTSHEHDOJKD</p><p>original oj: oh no</p><p>drugsss: tthattt iisnn’t verrry heaalthhhy iibuukiiii</p><p>crackhead: ILL SHARE :)</p><p>drugsss: oookkay :DD</p><p>minecraft gf: aww</p><p>banana bitch: ew</p><p>bossiest baby: peko and i are still cuter</p><p>minecraft gf: it’s not a competition but ok</p><p>bossiest baby: everything’s a competition tf</p><p>mahoeru: and does peko have an opinion on that?</p><p>woodpecker: i just sit back and observe.</p><p>food: SHE DID IT AGAINODILJLSKNLD</p><p>crackhead: EWDPJERLKCNF</p><p>minecraft gf: who knew peko was so cultured</p><p>woodpecker: i have been learning from fuyuhiko.</p><p>minecraft gf: wait a minute that’s not good</p><p>minecraft gf: anyone but him</p><p>bossiest baby: and what else did i teach you?</p><p>woodpecker: right.</p><p>woodpecker: bitch.</p><p>food: OH MY GOD IWHXHEWJNLKDPS</p><p>mahoeru: PEKO NO</p><p>crackhead: HAHAHAHAHSOIEHDWHNLS</p><p>bossiest baby: that’s my girl</p><p>crackhead: OMGEDWKNLKDJWELIHALKHJWPRIHC</p><p>mahoeru: SHE WAS SO INNOCENT!!!</p><p>bossiest baby: keyword “was”</p><p>minecraft gf: we should’ve expected this guys</p><p>woodpecker: oh and also.</p><p>woodpecker: fuck.</p><p>bossiest baby:  there ya fucking go cutie :)</p><p>crackhead: IODJWOILFKEKWSJMLAWKNECLLHFHCKJSHSDXFCG</p><p>food: EVEN BETTER HSHHAHAHA</p><p>mahoeru: i can’t believe this-</p><p>banana bitch: wait i just got here why is peko cussing all of a sudden??</p><p>mahoeru: it’s fuyuhiko’s fault</p><p>banana bitch: of course it is</p><p>banana bitch: im honestly scared</p><p>original oj: no one is safe from peko’s cussing</p><p>bossiest baby: hey i didn’t just stick with swearing and memes</p><p>bossiest baby: there was one other thing we worked on, right peko?</p><p>woodpecker: correct.</p><p>minecraft gf: oh my what else did you brainwash her poor soul with</p><p>woodpecker: petting animals.</p><p>minecraft gf: oh</p><p>minecraft gf: much more wholesome than what i expected</p><p>woodpecker: i have been learning to calm my menacing presence so that animals are not frightened by me anymore.</p><p>furry: do not exclude the great gundham tanaka! i also assisted with the mortal’s issue</p><p>occult crazed: i did as well!</p><p>bossiest baby: yeah they helped a little</p><p>bossiest baby: it was my idea though</p><p>hopeful: wow, seeing hajime and all the ultmates work together is so inspiring!</p><p>banana bitch: can this nerd shut the fuck up?</p><p>mahoeru: hiyoko stop</p><p>banana bitch: ugh</p><p>minecraft gf: whats her problem today?</p><p>mahoeru: what isn’t her problem lately</p><p>banana bitch: WAAAAAAAAA</p><p>original oj: okay then</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS PLANS FOR TONIGHT</p><p>crackhead: IF NOT THEN PARTY AT MY DORM!!!!</p><p>drugsss: iii donnt ussuallllyy do ppartties</p><p>crackhead: DON’T WORRY ILL MAKE IT MIKAN FRIENDLY</p><p>drugsss: :)</p><p>anonymouse: im free to go</p><p>crackhead: WOOHOOOO ANYONE ELSE?</p><p>original oj: im convinced that her phone is just stuck on all caps</p><p>original oj: but i’ll go if chiaki does</p><p>minecraft gf: all I had planned was video games but i can postpone that</p><p>crackhead: THAT MAKES FOUR</p><p>crackhead: AND YEAH IBUKI BROKE HER CAP BUTTON SO ITS STUCK</p><p>crackhead: BUT I THINK IT FITS MY PERSONALITY WELL</p><p>food: it definitely does</p><p>food: nekomaru is coming</p><p>food: I’ll go if there is food</p><p>crackhead: THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FOOD</p><p>minecraft gf: how many people can you even fit in your dorm room?</p><p>crackhead: DON’T SWEAT THE DETAILS</p><p>bossiest baby: hey peko are you going?</p><p>woodpecker: hell yeah.</p><p>bossiest baby: then im going too</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI LOVES YOUR ENTHUSIASM PEKO</p><p>crackhead: HEHEHEHEHE I USED A BIG WORD</p><p>mahoeru: i guess i’ll go so none of you do anything stupid</p><p>mahoeru: hiyoko is coming too, she’s with me right now</p><p>crackhead: YAY MOM IS COMING</p><p>occult crazed: gundham and i will be attending too!</p><p>occult crazed: we must feed the four dark devas first, then we will arrive</p><p>hopeful: if im allowed, i would like to join</p><p>crackhead: WOSJOEIWDOJN WOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>minecraft gf: ok but like can you even handle this amount of people?</p><p>crackhead: DUH IBUKI LOVES THROWING PARTIES WITH A LOT OF PEOPLE</p><p>crackhead: MY DORM AT 8</p><p>crackhead: DON’T INVITE TERUTERU OR KAZUICHI</p><p>crackhead: PEOPLE OF THEIR KIND ARE NOT WELCOME IN IBUKI’S DORM</p><p>food: if teruteru cant come then whos making the food?</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI :)</p><p>original oj: NO LAST TIME SHE TRIED TO COOK SHE STARTED A FIRE</p><p>minecraft gf: thAT WAS TERRIFYING DON’T LET HER COOK</p><p>crackhead: DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THATOWDJONWDJSN</p><p>mahoeru: why don’t hiyoko and i handle food?</p><p>crackhead: OKAYYYY &gt;:/</p><p>original oj: its for the best ibuki</p><p>food: yeah i don’t want burnt food</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI UNDERSTANDS</p><p>crackhead: IM GONNA START SETTING UP NOW</p><p>crackhead: BYEEEEE</p><p>original oj: we’re literally gonna get another noise complaint</p><p>occult crazed: her parties are most enjoyable, it is very much worth it!</p><p>minecraft gf: if we get a noise complaint then nagito owes me ten yen</p><p>hopeful: if you wish then I accept your bet!</p><p>original oj: you’re betting with nagito??</p><p>minecraft gf: its better than betting with celestia</p><p>minecraft gf: ive lost 100 yen to that goth</p><p>original oj: smh chiaki you know better</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact #3: dont hate me but i despise byakuya, nagito anf kokichi. i cant tolerate someone as arrogant and full of himself as byakuya, i cant stand nagito's random psychotic meltdowns in trials, and kokichi is just kokichi. i liked him at first but i started disliking him when he revealed maki's ultimate. then my dislike increased when he told himiko how she didnt care about tenko in chapter three, then gonta. just gonta. i cant forgive him for the gonta incident.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. burnt piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>v3 :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the v3 dumbasses lmao</p><p>grape kid: kokichi oma<br/>astro boy: kaito momota<br/>sushi: shuichi saihara<br/>pew pew: maki harukawa<br/>its maaagic: himiko yumeno<br/>malephobe: tenko chabashira<br/>masked man: korekiyo shinguji<br/>atua will end you: angie yonaga<br/>robotastic: keebo<br/>whore: miu iruma<br/>buggy boi: gonta gokuhara<br/>mom: kirumi tojo<br/>cat man: ryoma hoshi<br/>kaediot/burnt piano: kaede akamatsu<br/>fre sha vaca do: rantaro amami<br/>anime tsunami: tsumugi shirogane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>grape boi: the others classes JUST made a group chat for themselves</p><p>grape kid: fucking dumbasess</p><p>grape kid: we will always be the ogs</p><p>mom: Kokichi that isn’t very respectful of you.</p><p>grape kid: sorry moooommmm</p><p>kaediot: guys</p><p>kaediot: help</p><p>sushi: whats the problem?</p><p>kaediot: k o k i c h i</p><p>astro boy: why am i not surprised</p><p>pew pew: want me to take care of him?</p><p>astro boy: maki roll we’ve been over this</p><p>astro boy: no killing our classmates</p><p>pew pew: depending on what he did to kaede, i might have to break that promise</p><p>astro boy: :0</p><p>kaediot: anyways</p><p>kaediot: this literal reincarnation of a SNAKE</p><p>kaeidiot: told me to put a candle under my piano</p><p>fre sha vaca do: why the fuck would you listen to him</p><p>grape kid: HEY! :(</p><p>kaeidiot: it sounded cool</p><p>kaediot: and aesthetic</p><p>cat man: im waiting for the reason to be mad at kokichi</p><p>kaediot: its coming</p><p>kaediot: the candle</p><p>kaediot: BURNED MY DAMN PIANO KEYS</p><p>astro boy: NBAHEOWKLHAHA</p><p>whore: HA THAT’S FUCKIN GOLDDDDD</p><p>anime tsunami: JNWSOJIELKAJDLD</p><p>anime tsunami: FUCK I CANT FIND MY INHALER</p><p>fre sha vaca do: SHIT GUYS SHE MIGHT DIE BC OF KOKICHI</p><p>grape kid: TECHINICALLY KAEDE DIDN’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME</p><p>anime tsunami: GUYS IM FUCKING W H E E Z I N G</p><p>mom: I will come to assist you, Tsumugi</p><p>anime tsunami: TGANJS MIM</p><p>astro boy: MIM BAAHAHAHA</p><p>anime tsunami: LIOK I CANT DUCKING BRESTHE RIGHT</p><p>anime tsunami: YU THUNK I CAN TEXT WHILW IM HEAVINH FOR SIME FICKING AIR</p><p>mom: Please stay alive at least until I reach your dorm.</p><p>anime tsunami: NOTED</p><p>its maaagic: why do i hear tsumugi all the way across the hall</p><p>anime tsunami: HER PIANO KRYS BYRNED BC OF KOKICHIIIIII</p><p>malephobe: i would expect no less from a degenerate such as kokichi!</p><p>
  <em>kaediot sent 1 image</em>
</p><p>kaediot: THERES A HOLE IN MY PIANO</p><p>anime tsunami: AAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>fre sha vaca do: KAEDE YOURE NOT HELPING THE TSUMUGI SITUATION</p><p>mom: Tsumugi I am almost there.</p><p>grape kid: SUPER MOM ON THE RESCUE</p><p>
  <em>grape kid has changed kaediot’s name to burnt piano</em>
</p><p>burnt piano: THIS IS LITERALLY YOUR FAULT</p><p>grape kid: what about it? :)</p><p>pew pew: kokichi.</p><p>grape kid: oh shit</p><p>astro boy: maki roll NO</p><p>pew pew: it’s too late for him</p><p>grape kid: we can talk this out right?</p><p>pew pew: n o</p><p>masked man: ahhh</p><p>masked man: humanity at its finest</p><p>whore: shut the fuck up you lipstick wearing creep</p><p>cat man: miu out here coming at kiyo</p><p>cat man: and for what reason</p><p>whore: he fucked up my latest invention</p><p>masked man: id prefer if we didn’t go into details about that</p><p>robotastic: it wasn’t a nice situation</p><p>shushi: the on time keebo types im-</p><p>malephobe: why are degenerates so</p><p>malephobe: just</p><p>malephobe: degenerable?</p><p>grape kid: that’s not even a fucking word</p><p>malephobe: then i’ll make it one!</p><p>grape kid: it doeesnt work like that-</p><p>astro boy: you say that like she’ll listen to you</p><p>whore: um</p><p>whore: am i the only person who has witnessed celestia hanging from the ceiling like a fucking BAT</p><p>burnt piano: yes?</p><p>whore: THIS BITCH OUT HERE HANGING FROM THE FUCKING CEILING FROM HER FEET</p><p>whore: THAT’S NOT FUCKING NORMAL</p><p>whore: EVEN FOR HER</p><p>whore: AND THAT TWILIGHT BITCH IS VERY ABNORMAL</p><p>mom: Oh, spare me.</p><p>mom: I just returned from helping Tsumugi find her inhaler and I was cussed out by Peko.</p><p>whore: damn the stoic sword bitch?</p><p>sushi: peko cusses?</p><p>mom: Apparently so.</p><p>mom: Fuyuhiko was behind her, laughing his ass off.</p><p>grape kid: MOM OMG THAT’S NOT A GOOD WORD</p><p>mom: But if I recall, you requested that I “become more cultured”.</p><p>burnt piano: KOKICHI WHY</p><p>pew pew: im just finding more and more reasons to shorten his life expectancy</p><p>mom: Is that not what you wanted?</p><p>grape kid: rules number ne of being cultured over text</p><p>grape kid: turn off your fucking caps</p><p>grape kid: its disgusting</p><p>mom: I do not see the benefit of doing so, but if you wish then I will comply.</p><p>astro boy: wait is she actually-</p><p>mom: is this adequate?</p><p>grape kid: almost</p><p>grape kid: cut out the proper grammar</p><p>mom: but it’s how i text?</p><p>grape kid: not anymore</p><p>burnt piano: isn’t this a bit too forward?</p><p>malephobe: degenerates stop at nothing kaede</p><p>mom: fine</p><p>grape kid: WOOOOOOOOO</p><p>atua will end you: why did gonta just jump out of a window?</p><p>robotastic: HE DID WHAT</p><p>whore: oh don’t worry</p><p>whore: hes flying with the butterflies</p><p>mom: miu</p><p>whore: yes mom?</p><p>
  <em>mom has muted whore for 1 hour(s)</em>
</p><p>sushi: isn’t that a bit drastic?</p><p>anime tsunami: I SIDE WITH MOM</p><p>anime tsunami: GONTA COULDVE GOTTEN HURT</p><p>grape kid: you're just gay for mom</p><p>grape kid: you are now mom #2</p><p>anime tsunami: KOKICHI</p><p>pew pew: kaito?</p><p>astro boy: only this once</p><p>pew pew: i’ll allow you to have a three minute headstart kokichi</p><p>grape kid: SHIT GOYTA BLSST</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'll admit even if i dont like kokichi, hes fun to write as</p><p>i still like writing as thh characters more than the other two games</p><p>i have a celesgiri oneshot book thats much better than this crackfic if you're interested. yes this si self promo, i just love celesgiri with all my heart. thinking about starting a kuzupeko oneshot book as well ngl.</p><p>anyways, fun fact #4: more characters i dislike :)<br/>teruteru: self explanatory<br/>hifumi: self explanatory as well<br/>kazuichi - his simping annoys me<br/>akane - pretty much useless oops<br/>korekiyo - this man killed tenko when he literally didnt have to lmao, plus i love tenko so ew kiyo<br/>rantaro - i dont find him interesting? like yeah hes been in multiple killing games, thats a cool concept, but ok? he died too early to be considered interesting for me. i dont exactly hate but he doesnt do it for me<br/>angie - i hate her and her useless atua shit. sorry for all angie fans, i just had to express that oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. komaru naegi :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>komaru joins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is what i come up with when im bored help</p><p>makoto naegi: simp<br/>kyoko kirigiri: cocoa puffs<br/>aoi asahina: donut mermaid<br/>toko fukawa: 2 in 1<br/>yasuhiro hagakure: 30% high<br/>byakuya togami: small dick<br/>sakura ogami: tree<br/>celestia ludenberg: celestial events<br/>kiyotaka ishimaru: leader of rules<br/>hifumi yamada: simp #2<br/>mondo owada: i top rules<br/>chihiro fujisaki: smol child<br/>leon kuwata: 11037<br/>sayka maizono: spears or britney<br/>mukuro ikusaba: the sixteenth student<br/>junko enoshima: slut for despair<br/>komaru is komaru for now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30% high: ibuki just bit me</p><p>30% high: do i have rabies now</p><p>small dick: i would not be surprised.</p><p>simp: @everyone BYAKUYA’S HERE</p><p>donut mermaid: AAAYYYEEEE</p><p>small dick: do not make me regret typing in here.</p><p>small dick: i also request a name change.</p><p>smol child: no</p><p>small dick: i will be taking my leave.</p><p>simp: NOOOOO</p><p>11037: damn he really left just like that</p><p>the sixteenth student: it was bound to happen at some point</p><p>slut for despair: HELLLOOOOO</p><p>tree: oh my</p><p>our lord and savior: chihiro?</p><p>smol child: still no luck getting her out :(</p><p>slut for despair: of course ya cant kick me out tf</p><p>slut for despair: you can never rid yaself of despair</p><p>the sixteenth student: junko not today please</p><p>#1 komaru stan: I cannot believe she really typed “yaself”.</p><p>simp: that’s really what youre worried about?</p><p>#1 komaru stan: You’re*</p><p>simp: im banning you from speaking to my sister</p><p>donut mermaid: that’s like, banning me from donuts!</p><p>30% high: ha must suck</p><p>celestial events: you should be concerned that she hasn’t responded yet</p><p>#1 komaru stan: wut the hell iz this shit?</p><p>simp: oh no</p><p>11037: she is incapable of using the letter s itself</p><p>i top rules: thATS NOT THE PROBLEM HERE MAN</p><p>#1 komaru stan: i need a fcking name change now</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed #1 komaru stan’s name to giraffe</em>
</p><p>giraffe: huh??</p><p>smol child: you have a long tongue like them</p><p>giraffe: mkay</p><p>giraffe: wheres dekomaru?</p><p>simp: and you all call me the simp</p><p>celestial events: careful, simp, don’t accuse the serial killer of being what you are</p><p>simp: always out here being targeted &gt;_&lt;</p><p>giraffe: add the fcking girl already</p><p>
  <em>smol child has added komaru naegi to your assess are grasses</em>
</p><p>simp: CHIHIRO</p><p>smol child: I VALUE MY LIFE</p><p>komaru naegi: uhm??</p><p>giraffe: Why’s Omaru here?</p><p>simp: at least we can tell who is who by their texting styles</p><p>our lord and savior: mans really called it a “texting style”</p><p>simp: kyoko :(</p><p>komaru: ????</p><p>giraffe: Change my name back.</p><p>giraffe: Wait not back, something that isn’t embarrassing like the last one.</p><p>
  <em>Smol child has changed giraffe’s name to 2 in 1</em>
</p><p>2 in 1: I’ll take it.</p><p>komaru naegi: everyone really out here ignoring me</p><p>simp: just don’t ask komaru</p><p>komaru naegi: makoto?</p><p>simp: don’t. ask.</p><p>komaru naegi: wait is this what it’s like to be in a hope’s peak group chat??</p><p>leader of rules: Greetings young Naegi! This is the class 78 group chat! I apologize for not welcoming you sooner, I was ‘hanging out’ with my bro!</p><p>i top rules: you make it sound like we were doing non ago appropriate acts</p><p>komaru naegi: i think your names say all that needs to be known</p><p>simp: can everyone introduce themselves and their ultimates for my slow sister</p><p>2 in 1: Don’t insult her!</p><p>komaru naegi: ohhh wait hi toki!!</p><p>celestial events: i can sense the g a y n e s s</p><p>our lord and savior: gay vibes</p><p>simp: okay no so ones gonna say who they are?</p><p>tree: apologies.</p><p>tree: i am sakura ogami, ultimate martial artist. it is nice to meet you komaru.</p><p>donut mermaid: same, and im aoi asahina, ultimate swimming pro. call me hina! :3</p><p>30% high: yasuhiro hagakure, ultimate clairvoyant</p><p>komaru naegi: eeee!</p><p>our lord and savior: kyoko kirigiri, ultimate detective</p><p>komaru naegi: you have a cool name hehe</p><p>our lord and savior: uh thanks?</p><p>celestial events: celestia ludenberg, ultimate gambler. eyes off the detective, shes with me :)</p><p>komaru naegi: i- just said her name was cool</p><p>komaru naegi: and yours is too</p><p>11037: haha fake name</p><p>celestial events: BITCH</p><p>our lord and savior: that’s leon kuwata, the ultimate baseball star</p><p>our lord and savior: he gets himself into a lot of bad situations as you can see</p><p>11037: kyokO HELK MESWOKNSKT</p><p>our lord and savior: no.</p><p>our lord and savior: perish.</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed our lord and savior’s name to cocoa puffs</em>
</p><p>smol child: you’re no longer a savior if you refuse to help leon :(</p><p>cocoa puffs: oh well</p><p>smol child: im chihiro fujisaki, the ultimate programmer! my parents are mondo owada, ultimate biker gang leader, and kiyotaka Ishimaru, ultimate moral compass!</p><p>leader of rules: I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru, as Chihiro said, ultimate moral compass. Please, refer to me as Taka!</p><p>i top rules: you can guess which one i am.</p><p>komaru naegi: oof so many people</p><p>simp: not even halfway there</p><p>the sixteenth student: mukuro ikusaba</p><p>30% high: THE SIXTEENTH STUDENT</p><p>donut mermaid: LYING HIDDEN SOMEWHERE IN THIS SCHOOL</p><p>the sixteenth student: im sorry about them</p><p>simp: THE ONE THEY CALL THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR</p><p>slut for despair: WATCH OUT FOR HER</p><p>the sixteenth student: apparently i am the sixteenth student, and i am the ultimate soldier</p><p>komaru naegi: 0.0</p><p>the sixteenth student: i promise i am not harmful unless provoked</p><p>the sixteenth student: i have no idea where those idiots came up with that saying</p><p>slut for despair: don’t call your sister an idiot! &gt;:(</p><p>slut for despair: im junko enoshima, ultimate fashionista, ultimate despair, ultimate analyst, just the ultimatist ultimate ever!</p><p>the sixteenth student: “ultimatist” is not a word</p><p>slut for despair: DON’T QUESTION MY LOGIC</p><p>komaru naegi: uhm junko is a lot more….</p><p>komaru naegi: interesting</p><p>komaru naegi: than i thought she would be</p><p>small dick: shes not even at her peak today</p><p>komaru naegi: YOUR NAME-</p><p>small dick: laugh all you want</p><p>small dick: byakuya togami, ultimate affluent progeny, though you may remember me</p><p>komaru naegi: ohhh</p><p>11037: he has a small dICK LMAOOOO</p><p>cocoa puffs: oh so you survived?</p><p>11037: im a bad bitch you cant kill me</p><p>celestial events: i fucking spared your worthless ass</p><p>celestial events: don’t make me fuck you up more</p><p>komaru naegi: now might be a bad time…</p><p>komaru naegi: butwhatsyourrealnameireallywannaknow</p><p>cocoa puffs: simp, protect your sister</p><p>komaru naegi: huh?</p><p>celestial events: no need</p><p>celestial events: i am feeling nice today</p><p>30% high: but you just beat the shit out of leon?</p><p>celestial events: hush druggie</p><p>celestial events: my real name is taeko yasuhiro, but i do not respond well to being called that as of right now</p><p>celestial events: so please, refer to me as celestia :)</p><p>cocoa puffs: woah</p><p>smol child: CHARACTER.</p><p>smol child: DEVELOPMENT.</p><p>smol child: anyways, is that it?</p><p>simp: well we had a hifumi</p><p>celestial events: emphasis on HAD</p><p>simp: hes a bad person so we kinda kicked him out</p><p>komaru naegi: hmm alright then.</p><p>komaru naegi: that’s it?</p><p>spears of britney: NO ONE TOLD ME MAKOTO HAD A LITTLE SISTER!!!!</p><p>smol child: OH NO I FORGOT HER AGAIN</p><p>spears of britney: hello!!! im sayaka maizono, ultimate pop sensation!!</p><p>komaru naegi: ohmygosh like the real sayaka maizono??</p><p>spears of britney: no im a fake hehe</p><p>komaru naegi: aww</p><p>spears of britney: jk! i take it that youre a fan?</p><p>komaru naegi: biggest ever!!!!</p><p>celestial events: goodness me, the simping runs in the family</p><p>donut mermaid: BAHAHAAHA</p><p>komaru naegi: im not a simp!!</p><p>komaru naegi: though id gladly simp for toki :)</p><p>2 in 1: I’d*</p><p>simp: WHY ARE YOU THE WHOLE DAMN GRAMMAR POLICE</p><p>2 in 1: I chose to ignore the simping comment and correct the errors.</p><p>the sixteenth student: this is totally unrelated but</p><p>the sixteenth student: im missing a knife from my room and it would be really appreciated if it is kept away from junko</p><p>11037: oh no</p><p>slut for despair: EHEHEHEE</p><p>the sixteenth student: junko</p><p>the sixteenth student: what do you have</p><p>slut for despair: A KNIFE!!!!!!!</p><p>the sixteenth student: NO</p><p>30% high: i cant tell if something bad is happening or if theyre just referencing the knife vine</p><p>tree: probably both</p><p>komaru naegi: i have a feeling that im going to be scarred for life from this chat</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact #5: my top 5 characters are celestia, peko, ibuki, maki, and tenko, in order from 1 to 5 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. maki finds a stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maki wants to kill kokichi, kokichi insults miu, tsumugi almost fucking dies from laughter again</p><p>a normal v3 day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kokichi is very fun to write as ngl</p><p>ik i said it before but damn hes so goofy when hes not an ass</p><p>grape kid: kokichi oma<br/>astro boy: kaito momota<br/>sushi: shuichi saihara<br/>pew pew: maki harukawa<br/>its maaagic: himiko yumeno<br/>malephobe: tenko chabashira<br/>masked man: korekiyo shinguji<br/>atua will end you: angie yonaga<br/>robotastic: keebo<br/>whore: miu iruma<br/>buggy boi: gonta gokuhara<br/>mom: kirumi tojo<br/>cat man: ryoma hoshi<br/>burnt piano: kaede akamatsu<br/>fre sha vaca do: rantaro amami<br/>anime tsunami: tsumugi shirogane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>robotastic: would anyone care to inform me with a reason why Kokichi is running through the hallways and screaming?</p><p> fre sha vaca do: why wouldn’t he be running around and screaming?</p><p>cat man: fair point</p><p>pew pew: wanna tell them why kokichi?</p><p>grape kid: MKAI ID CHASING ME</p><p>grape kid: HELP</p><p>astro boy: maki!!</p><p>pew pew: i found him in my lab</p><p>pew pew: that means war</p><p>mom: fighting is not allowed young children</p><p>grape kid: YOURE MORW CONCERNED ABOUT FIGHTING THN ME RUNNING FOR MY LIGE??</p><p>mom: if im being honest</p><p>mom: youre my least favorite child</p><p>burnt piano: HA</p><p>grape kid: SHUT IT, THTS WHY YOU BURNT YOUR PIANJO</p><p>anime tsunami: “PIANJO”</p><p>anime tsunami: IT’S A FUCKING PIANO BANJO</p><p>atua will end you: atua senses breathing difficulties from tsumugi’s room</p><p>masked man: goodness, not again</p><p>mom: on my way</p><p>anime tsunami: PIANJOOOOOOOOO</p><p>buggy boi: gonta concerned for tsumugi</p><p>cat man: gonta we all are</p><p>grape kid: DON’T FORGET THE FACT THAT I AM SCARED FOR MY LIFE</p><p>grape kid: OH GOD AKWOSAFGH</p><p>atua will end you: atua*</p><p>grape kid: OH ATUA</p><p>atua will end you: :)</p><p>fre sha vaca do: what the fuck is the problem now</p><p>grape kid: MAKI FOUND A  S T I C K</p><p>anime tsunami: BAHAHAHA</p><p>whore: HA GET FUCKED</p><p>buggy boi: what so bad about stick?</p><p>grape kid: SHES GOMNA BEAT MT ASS WITH IT</p><p>pew pew: youre so smart</p><p>pew pew: its really a shame that your intellect will be wasted</p><p>astro boy: ok but</p><p>astro boy: why a stick of all things</p><p>pew pew: taka will have my ass if he sees me carrying a knife</p><p>astro boy: you right</p><p>its maaagic: uhh guys</p><p>its maaagic: has tsumugi calmed down?</p><p>sushi: judging by the fact that her and kirumi haven’t been speaking</p><p>sushi: i can only assume that theyre hanging out together</p><p>grape kid: “hanging out” @burnt piano ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>burnt piano: maki, i give you full permission to kill him.</p><p>pew pew: already on it</p><p>malephobe: disrespectful as always</p><p>grape kid: YOU TRY BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY MAKI WITH A STICK</p><p>grape kid: YOUD BE DISRESPECTFUL TOO</p><p>mom: that’s still happening?</p><p>grape kid: YES</p><p>grape kid: AND WHILE YOURE OVER THERE</p><p>grape kid: SNUGGLING WITH TSUMUGI AND SHIT</p><p>grape kid: IM HIDING FROM A FUCKING ASSASSIN WHO WANTS ME DEAD</p><p>burnt piano: she’s not the only one who wants you dead.</p><p>burnt piano: if that helps at all.</p><p>grape kid: IT MOST CERTAINLY DOES NOT</p><p>sushi: still upset about the joke he made kaede?</p><p>burnt piano: nah, it’s no big deal.</p><p>sushi: yes it is</p><p>sushi: you only use punctuation in messaging whenever you’re feeling upset</p><p>sushi: im coming to your dorm</p><p>burnt piano: no, it’s okay, you don’t have to!</p><p>sushi: too bad</p><p>grape kid: STOP BEING ROMANTIC ON MAIN</p><p>burnt piano: FUCK OFF YOU BITCH</p><p>grape kid: NEVER</p><p>pew pew: anyone know where the asshole went?</p><p>grape kid: NEEHEEHEE</p><p>sushi: don’t tell me this man really just typed out his own laugh</p><p>grape kid: SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SAD GIRLFRIEND</p><p>sushi: ITS YOUR FAULT SHES SAD</p><p>grape kid: DAMN RIGHT IT IS</p><p>fre sha vaca do: ladies please</p><p>masked man: at least argue on a private message</p><p>mom: or don’t argue at all</p><p>cat man: this is class 79, you cant expect a perfectly behaved group of students</p><p>mom: kokichi ill put you up for adoption if you dont shut up</p><p>grape kid: WAAAAAAH MOOOOMMMMM</p><p>mom: :)</p><p>malephobe: maki i heard kokichi wailing in the dining hall!</p><p>grape kid: TENKO NO</p><p>malephobe: TENKO YES</p><p>pew pew: thank you tenko</p><p>whore: this man gonna fuckin die</p><p>whore: though not that im against it yk</p><p>masked man: it would be beneficial to us all if you mute yourself</p><p>whore: WELL FUCK YOU TOO YA LIPSTICK WEARING PIECE OF SHIT</p><p>cat man: gonna have to agree with kiyo there</p><p>whore: well fuck me then</p><p>grape kid: nahh i don’t think anyone would :)</p><p>whore: :(</p><p>pew pew: hes not in the dining hall anymore?</p><p>grape kid: NEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>pew pew: fucking kiyotaka stopping me for running in the hallways</p><p>pew pew: i blame him for my slowness</p><p>anime tsunami: DON’T WORRY KOKICHI WENT TO HIDE IN THE NURSES OFFICE</p><p>grape kid: HUH HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SEE ME</p><p>anime tsunami: I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE BITCH</p><p>grape kid: 0_0</p><p>mom: kokichi don’t manipulate mikan to help you</p><p>grape kid: BUT SHE KNOWS SUUUUUCH GOOD HIDING PLACES</p><p>mom: do i care?</p><p>astro boy: OH YJGTMFEWSW</p><p>anime tsunami: YES GO OFF KIRUMI</p><p>grape kid: …</p><p>grape kid: eat my ass</p><p>whore: nahh i don’t think anyone would :)</p><p>grape kid: you know what</p><p>grape kid: youre like a bowling ball</p><p>whore: excuse me?</p><p>grape kid: they get picked up, fingered thrown down an alley and yet they still come back for more</p><p>anime tsunami: AOJKL2WMDIJLSW</p><p>burnt piano: holy shit</p><p>fre sha vaca do: ENDING HER FUCKING C A R E E R</p><p>whore: …</p><p>whore: well</p><p>whore: my only response is that i saw you heading towards the gym</p><p>whore: just in case anyone needs that information</p><p>pew pew: good to know</p><p>grape kid: FUCK YOU</p><p>whore: i thought you said no one would want to?</p><p>grape kid: JAOWMEWKE</p><p>robotastic: as a robot, i can infer he is malfunctioning from being talked back to</p><p>fre sha vaca do: lmao “as a robot”</p><p>robotastic: is that robophobic?</p><p>fre sha vaca do: only if ya want it to be pal</p><p>grape kid: FUCK GUYS HELP SHE FOUNDNOELDADKSML</p><p>cat man: rip kokichi</p><p>atua will end you: atua says the little bitch is not welcome in his kingdom</p><p>astro boy: damn kokichi’s out here being rejected by a whole ass god</p><p>pew pew: my job is done here</p><p>burnt piano: WOOOOOOOO</p><p>whore: way to fucking go maki!</p><p>grape kid: IT’S A LIE!!</p><p>burnt piano: FUCK</p><p>anime tsunami: HOW</p><p>grape kid: unlike you all in this class</p><p>grape kid: people actually care about me</p><p>pew pew: fuck</p><p>pew pew: i just walked away</p><p>pew pew: who the fuck helped you</p><p>grape kid: i have a certain liar friend a class above us :)</p><p>burnt piano: who?</p><p>burnt piano: wait</p><p>burnt piano: oh...</p><p>anime tsunami: who was it kaede??</p><p>burnt piano: CELESTIA LUDENBERG</p><p>whore: GOD DAMNIT</p><p>grape kid: NEEHEEHEE</p><p>pew pew: im gonna fucking end celestia</p><p>cat man: don’t end celestia</p><p>cat man: shes pretty cool</p><p>anime tsunami: yeah im really good friends with her!</p><p>grape kid: ooo is ryoma havin a crush on celestia?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>cat man: fuck no</p><p>cat man: shes with detective girl</p><p>sushi: kyoko?</p><p>cat man: yeah that one</p><p>sushi: shit she never told me</p><p>grape kid: HA B E T R A Y A L</p><p>sushi: fuck off</p><p>grape kid: :O</p><p>grape kid: :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pianjo</p><p>fun fact #6: i headcanon celestia and kokichi being really good friends bc of their similar traits. same with shuichi and kyoko. though unlike celestia and kyoko, i do not ship kokichi and shuichi. just not what im a fan of ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. homo for kyoko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>makoto gets exposed and kyoko is an actual crackhead bc she decided not to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok but crackhead kyoko is so fun to write lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sixteenth student: celestia</p><p>celestial events: hm?</p><p>the sixteenth student: i heard from my training partner that you helped kokichi after she tried to kill him?</p><p>celestial events: okay and?</p><p>i top rules: I wouldn’t act so tough towards a soldier, Celes.</p><p>celestial events: do not worry</p><p>celestial events: we are quite close</p><p>celestial evets: what could she possibly do to me?</p><p>the sixteenth student: have you forgotten who my sister is?</p><p>slut for despair: MEEEEEEEEE</p><p>celestial events: oh the one time you two get along-</p><p>slut for despair: UPUPUPUPUPUPU</p><p>i top rules: i can hear this girl from my dorm tf</p><p>the sixteenth student: only despair follows when junko laughs like that</p><p>11037: haha celes go brrr</p><p>celestial events: …</p><p>30% high: hahahaha brrrrr</p><p>11037: hahaha</p><p>celestial events: go away homos</p><p>30% high: you’re homo too tho??</p><p>11037: SAY IT WITH ME</p><p>11037: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>30% high: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>spears of britney: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>slut for despair: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>the sixteenth student: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>donut mermaid: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>tree: homo for kyoko (hina told me to type it)</p><p>simp: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>cocoa puffs: I HAVE TO AGREE</p><p>cocoa puffs: HOMO FOR KYOKO</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed celestial events’ name to homo for kyoko</em>
</p><p>homo for kyoko: very mature, all of you</p><p>homo for kyoko: just wait until my gaydar exposes all of you</p><p>simp: oh god the gaydar is always right</p><p>homo for kyoko: indeed it is</p><p>homo for kyoko: especially with you, simp</p><p>simp: WAIT HUH</p><p>donut mermaid: OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED</p><p>simp: FOR WHOM AM I FEELING HOMOSEXUAL ATTRACTION TOWARDS THEN??</p><p>homo for kyoko: you really want me to out you in main?</p><p>slut for despair: DO IT</p><p>cocoa puffs: DO IT NO BALLS</p><p>11037: SHE WONT          </p><p>homo for kyoko: the affluent progeny himself, byakuya togami</p><p>simp: I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED THAT I WAS A HETEROSEXUAL S I M P</p><p>homo for kyoko: oh we did</p><p>homo for kyoko: though i kept this between me and kyoko for a while now</p><p>simp: WHAT</p><p>homo for kyoko: i was being considerate towards you</p><p>homo for kyoko: and this is the gratitude i receive</p><p>homo for kyoko: disgusting.</p><p>30% high: DISGUSTANG</p><p>small dick: no quoting vines on main</p><p>homo for kyoko: our heir to the togami corporation has arrived! how wonderful!</p><p>small dick: i choose to ignore your stupidity</p><p>small dick: komaru naegi, please get your girlfriend away from me</p><p>komaru naegi: tokiiiii :(</p><p>2 in 1: grrr</p><p>11037: thisc bitch really just growled in the chat!?</p><p>cocoa puffs: HA TOKO GO GRRR</p><p>30% high: kyoko?</p><p>komaru naegi: toko.</p><p>2 in 1: fine.</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed komaru naegi’s name to mini eggy</em>
</p><p>mini eggy: egg heheheh</p><p>simp: chihiro this is now the second name change you’ve done and yet you haven’t said a word</p><p>smol child: i silently observe the madness i have regrettably created</p><p>homo for kyoko: fair</p><p>cocoa puffs: your name is fuckin hilarious taeko hahahaa</p><p>homo for kyoko: goodness me</p><p>homo for kyoko: i want to apologize to everyone for kyoko’s weird behavior</p><p>homo for kyoko: i should’ve made her sleep but she was up all night studying for the test at the end of the week</p><p>homo for kyoko: now shes running on no sleep and 6 cups of coffee</p><p>simp: SIX????</p><p>leader of rules: You allowed her to stay up until unhealthy hours to study?</p><p>leader of rules: Unacceptable! Everyone needs a decent 8 hours of sleep, even if you have to study!</p><p>homo for kyoko: i was asleep by her second</p><p>cocoa puffs: heheheh she fell asleep on my lap</p><p>cocoa puffs: it was fucking adorabLE BITCHES</p><p>30% high: HELL YEAH I LIKE SLEEP DEPRIVED KYOKO ALREADY</p><p>homo for kyoko: don’t encourage her, its bad for her health</p><p>cocoa puffs: pfffft fuCK healtH</p><p>homo for kyoko: lets not disregard health</p><p>cocoa puffs: fine ill fuck you then</p><p>30% high: oo- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>homo for kyoko: jesus fucking christ you’re too straightforward even for me</p><p>11037: tired kyoko is amazing</p><p>small dick: tired kyoko is unhealthy and needs to catch up on sleep</p><p>donut mermaid: ha byakuya is snobby dad confirmed</p><p>homo for kyoko: for once, i agree with the rich homo</p><p>small dick: rich homo?</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed small dick’s name to rich homo</em>
</p><p>rich homo: you’re all delusional</p><p>homo for kyoko: no, my gaydar just goes off as loud as taka when he sees someone running in the halls when im around you</p><p>leader of rules: I am indeed VERY loud when that happens!</p><p>leader of rules: No one respects the rules in the school anymore!</p><p>leader of rules: Almost everyday I have to stop someone and give them a detention slip because they’re in such a rush!!!</p><p>2 in 1: No one asked for your rant on rules, you wannabe split personality!</p><p>2 in 1: You’re being so annoying for no reason.</p><p>leader of rules: …</p><p>i top rules: YOU FUCKED UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING PSYCHO KILLER</p><p>i top rules: INSULT TAKA AGAIN AND I’LL HAVE YOUR ASS HANGING ON THE GODDAMN CEILING</p><p>leader of rules: mondo please don’t cuss anyone out</p><p>simp: oh shit he went lowercase</p><p>11037: that means its bad man</p><p>
  <em>smol child has muted 2 in 1 for 24 hours</em>
</p><p>cocoa puffs: OH SHIT SHES MUTED HAHAHAHA</p><p>i top rules: you good bro?</p><p>leader of rules: yeah bro, don’t worry</p><p>i top rules: nah bro im coming over</p><p>i top rules: we’re gonna watch so many movies tonight bro</p><p>leader of rules: bro &lt;3</p><p>i top rules: bro &lt;333</p><p>cocoa puffs: WE GET IT, YOURE BOTH FUCKING GAY</p><p>cocoa puffs: FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST M A K E  O U T ALREADY</p><p>rich homo: this side of kyoko is…</p><p>rich homo: concerning</p><p>rich homo: to say the least</p><p>spears of britney: its entertaining</p><p>spears of britney: i like this side of her</p><p>homo for kyoko: can you all NOT say you like the unhealthy and sleep deprived version of my girlfriend??</p><p>cocoa puffs: don’t worry lulu, theyre just simping for me lmao</p><p>homo for kyoko: lulu?</p><p>cocoa puffs: your fake last name, duh</p><p>cocoa puffs: it’s a cute ass nickname ^-^</p><p>simp: i love how when anyone refers to celestia, they always mention something about her being fake</p><p>homo for kyoko: fuck off, double simp</p><p>simp: double simp?</p><p>homo for kyoko: byakuya and sayaka</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed simp’s name to double simp</em>
</p><p>homo for kyoko: get used to the name :)</p><p>double simp: fuck you</p><p>cocoa puffs: thATS MY JOB</p><p>11037: BAHAHAHAAHA</p><p>homo for kyoko: go the hell to sleep kyoko</p><p>cocoa puffs: MAKE ME LULU</p><p>homo for kyoko: i cant believe shes acting like this</p><p>rich homo: i believe this is your fault</p><p>homo for kyoko: how was i supposed to know she’d act as insane as kokichi?</p><p>cocoa puffs: IM MUCH BETTER THAN THAT PURPLE SIMPING ASS BITCH</p><p>double simp: purple simping ass bitch omg—</p><p>donut mermaid: out here dissing kokichi like that</p><p>30% high: can kyoko be sleep deprived forever</p><p>homo for kyoko: say you like my sleepy girlfriend better than her normal self one more time and i’ll have your fucking head</p><p>cocoa puffs: lulu don’t be jeeeeeaaaaallllooouuussss</p><p>11037: hahhaa</p><p>homo for kyoko: im going to go force this crackhead to go to sleep</p><p>cocoa puffs: NOOOOOO</p><p>homo for kyoko: i bid you all farewell</p><p>smol child: good luck celestia</p><p>double simp: shes gonna need it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>makoto naegi: simp/double simp<br/>kyoko kirigiri: cocoa puffs<br/>aoi asahina: donut mermaid<br/>toko fukawa: 2 in 1<br/>yasuhiro hagakure: 30% high<br/>byakuya togami: small dick/rich homo<br/>sakura ogami: tree<br/>celestia ludenberg: celestial events/homo for kyoko<br/>kiyotaka ishimaru: leader of rules<br/>hifumi yamada: simp #2<br/>mondo owada: i top rules<br/>chihiro fujisaki: smol child<br/>leon kuwata: 11037<br/>sayka maizono: spears or britney<br/>mukuro ikusaba: the sixteenth student<br/>junko enoshima: slut for despair<br/>komaru naegi: mini eggy</p><p>my favorite line i wrote from kyoko is when she calls celestia lulu and says everyone is simping for her lol</p><p>also if anyone has any cute oneshots prompts im willing to listen bc like i wanna write more kyoko x celeste especially for my oneshot book of them but i have no ideas and its so infuriATING</p><p>fun fact #7: i think sdr2 is the best game in the series hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. vocaloid at 3 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tsumugi cant sleep so she wakes everyone up by spamming vocaloid songs until someone sings with her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tho ik the lyrics, i had to look up lyrics so i didnt make a spelling mistake lmao. if there are any issues with the lyrics, i apologize.</p><p>we all know tsumugi would blast vocaloid songs at night. its so in character for her, its concerning. so based on that idea, heres this.</p><p>side note: when you leave your house for once to hang out with an outdoorsy friend but return home with 20 mosquito bites, 15 being on your back :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>anime tsunami: AISHITE</p><p>grape kid: tsumugi</p><p>anime tsunami: AISHITE</p><p>grape kid: Tsumugi</p><p>anime tsunami: AISHITE</p><p>grape kid: Tsumugi Shirogane.</p><p>anime tsunami: MOTTO MOTTO</p><p>grape kid: TSUMUGI FUCKING SHIROGANE.</p><p>anime tsunami: whaaaaaat?</p><p>grape kid: it is three in thE GODDAMN MORNING</p><p>sushi: and of all the songs she decides to sing—</p><p>anime tsunami: but im lonelyyyyyy</p><p>anime tsunami: i wanted to see who would sing with me :(</p><p>grape kid: sing a different lonely song in your room, not over chat</p><p>anime tsunami: fine then, i will &gt;:/</p><p>pew pew: you two have successfully woke me the fuck up</p><p>burnt piano: WHY IS TSUMUGI SCREAMING SONG LYRICS IN HER ROOM</p><p>whore: KOKICHI I STG WHY</p><p>grape kid: I DIDN’T TELL HER TO SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS</p><p>pew pew: id rather her spam lyrics here</p><p>pew pew: i can turn off my phone, but not my ears</p><p>anime tsunami: GOMEN NE YAPPARI YOKU NAI KIGA SURU NO</p><p>fre sha vaca do: ooh-</p><p>astro boy: FUCK NOT THAT SONG</p><p>anime tsunami: SHIRANAI ONII-SAN GA OSHIETE KURETA, AAAAAH</p><p>cat man: i wake up to this damn song</p><p>pew pew: im gonna cut off your tongue so you can’t fucking sing anymore</p><p>astro boy: didn’t you say you’d rather her type than scream lyrics?</p><p>pew pew: she’s typing AND screaming lyrics</p><p>pew pew: AND BLASTING THE MUSIC ON SPEAKERS</p><p>fre sha vaca do: just wait for it</p><p>cat man: huh</p><p>anime tsunami: KUZURETA WATASHI NO KARADA WA KAWAI SOU DATTE</p><p>fre sha vaca do: here it comes</p><p>pew pew: rantaro d o n t.</p><p>fre sha vaca do: RANTARO D O</p><p>anime tsunami: YASASHIKU TE O HIKU NO</p><p>fre sha vaca do: BEAT DROP</p><p>burnt piano: oh god</p><p>atua will end you: atua*</p><p>anime tsunami: GOMEN NE</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE WATASHI KITTO</p><p>astro boy: just let them get it out of their systems ig</p><p>anime tsunami: DAME NA KO DAKARA</p><p>fre sha vaca do: YURUSHITE, YURUSHITE</p><p>anime tsunami: KAWAI SOU NA WATASHI O</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE</p><p>anime tsunami: SAYONARA PAPA KARA NIGERU NO WA WARUI KO</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE</p><p>anime tsunami: YURUSHITE</p><p>fre sha vaca do: PAPA JANAI HITO O</p><p>anime tsunami: SUKI NI NARU WATASHI O</p><p>fre sha vaca do: ANOTHER BOMB ASS BEAT DROP</p><p>anime tsunami: YESSSSSS ANOTHER VOCALOID FAN</p><p>cat man: the way i really read all of this-</p><p>burnt piano: oh my god the lyrics</p><p>whore: fuckin weebs</p><p>malephobe: AWWWW I MISSED THE VOCALOID FUN</p><p>anime tsunami: NOOOO WE CAN CONTINUE FOR YOU TENKO</p><p>malephobe: WOOOOOO</p><p>grape kid: i want to fuckING SLEEP</p><p>fre sha vaca do: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK B I T C H</p><p>malephobe: ONII-SAN WA YOUSUI O GOKU-GOKU NAN’DARI</p><p>astro boy: fuck they’re actually still going</p><p>astro boy: i thought it would be over after the first chorus</p><p>anime tsunami: KATAI ONAKA O WATTE O SAWATTARI</p><p>its maaagic: why did you all wake me up with vocaloid of all things</p><p>fre sha vaca do: TABATARI SHINAI DE SOTTO SHITE KURERU</p><p>malephobe: KUZURETA WATASHI WA MINIKUKUTE DAME DA TTE</p><p>sushi: she responds so fast like she’s already typed her next lyrics</p><p>masked man: wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the case</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE</p><p>anime tsunami: SORE JA IKENAI KI GA SURU</p><p>malephobe: ONII-SAN WA KITTO WATASHI GA KARAI NO NA AAAA</p><p>pew pew: i hate all three of you for continuing</p><p>sushi: yk what</p><p>anime tsunami: KUZURETA WATASHI NO KARADA WA KIMOCHI WARUI TTE</p><p>grape kid: shumai do NOT do what i think you’re about to do</p><p>sushi: TOJI KOME RARETE OWARI</p><p>grape kid: FUCK</p><p>burnt piano: shuichi nooo :(</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE</p><p>malephobe: GOMEN NE WATASHI KITTO</p><p>anime tsunami: DAME NA KO DAKARA</p><p>sushi: YURUSHITE</p><p>fre sha vaca do: YURUSHITE</p><p>malephobe: SABISHI GARI NA WATASHI O</p><p>masked man: this is utter madness</p><p>cat man: isn’t our class always utter madness?</p><p>anime tsunami: GOMEN NE</p><p>sushi: SAYONARA PAPA NO TOKORO NI MODORU WARUI KO</p><p>buggy boi: what song are friends singing?</p><p>burnt piano: DO NOT TELL GONTA</p><p>pew pew: gonta please go back to sleep</p><p>bugg boi: okay maki! gonta go back to sleeping!</p><p>fre sha vaca do: GOMEN NE</p><p>malephobe: YURUSHITE</p><p>robotastic: My charging was interrupted for this nonsense?</p><p>anime tsunami: HIDOI PAPA SHIKA SUKI NI</p><p>sushi: NARENI WATASHI O</p><p>fre sha vaca do: im tapping out im way too tired to continue</p><p>astro boy: CAN THE OTHERS DO THAT AS WELL</p><p>robotastic: I don’t understand why they are spamming vocaloid songs at this hour?</p><p>burnt piano: shuichi betrayed us all by continuing their song</p><p>sushi: if you can’t be them, join them</p><p>grape kid: for once im against shumai</p><p>malephobe: woah even kokichi is mad at shuchi</p><p>grape kid: im mad aT ALL OF YOU</p><p>anime tsunami: :O</p><p>grape kid: ESPECIALLY YOU TSUMUGI</p><p>grape kid: YOU STARTED THIS SHIT</p><p>whore: lmao someone gets cranky when they’re sleeeeeepyyyyy</p><p>grape kid: FUCK OFF FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE</p><p>burnt piano: damn no actual insult from him</p><p>masked man: this can only mean that hes fed up with everybody’s shit</p><p>atua will end you: atua says you should all go back to slumber</p><p>grape kid: F U C K  A T U A</p><p>atua will end you: -3-</p><p>cat man: manz gonna die from atua’s wrath</p><p>atua will end you: correct</p><p>atua will end you: atua is unhappy with your choice of words P E A S A N T</p><p>anime tsunami: PEASANYEDHNSJKECBM</p><p>astro boy: PEASANT-</p><p>its maaagic: please tell me tsumugi has her inhaler so she doesn’t die from our godforsaken chat</p><p>atua will end you: atuaforsaken*</p><p>its maaagic: nyeh</p><p>anime tsunami: IM BREATHNG</p><p>anime tsunami: INHALER HAS BEEN FOUND</p><p>malephobe: that’s great tsumugi!</p><p>astro boy: wait kokichi isn’t responding anymore</p><p>whore: hes probably havin a mental breakdown lmaooo</p><p>sushi: or possibly hes asleep?</p><p>sushi: it is almost 4 am anyways</p><p>its maaagic: which is why i will be leaving so i can recharge my mana</p><p>its maaagic: tenko im lonely</p><p>malephobe: on my way himiko!</p><p>sushi: uhhh yeah im gonna go check on kokichi</p><p>whore: just let em sulk on his own, he’s annoying anyways</p><p>sushi: um</p><p>sushi: im gonna ignore that comment and continue to go find him</p><p>whore: this is why your a fuckin virgin</p><p>atua will end you: you’re*</p><p>atua will end you: also no he isn’t, i heard things</p><p>atua will end you: a w f u l  t h i n g s</p><p>burnt piano: ANGIE!!</p><p>whore: WAIT RELIGIOUS BITCH ISNT LYING!?!?!?</p><p>pew pew: KAEDE WHAT THE F U C K</p><p>cat man: you all are hIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS</p><p>masked man: WHY SUCH UNGODLY ACTS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE</p><p>burnt piano: FUCK OFF I DON’T LIKE THIS ATTENTION</p><p>robotastic: Please keep in mind; this is all because Tsumugi decided to spam Aishite, Aishite, Aishite, and Gomenne, Gomenne in the chat.</p><p>anime tsunami: WHAT DON’T BLAME M E FOR WHAT HAPPENED AFTER WE STOPPED SINGING</p><p>mom: you know what</p><p>
  <em>mom has muted 15 members for 5 hours</em>
</p><p>mom: why are all my children so damn mentally challenged?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw the oumasai is one sided, as stated in tags. shuichi just thinks of kokichi as a best friend and is with kaede in this. thats a big reason kokichi is overly mean to kaede.</p><p>fun fact #8: tsumugi is a great mastermind, a funny and cool character outside of chapter 6, and her design is actually really cute and interesting. idc if anyone calls her plain, or if she even calls herself plain, shes just misunderstood. she needs more appreciation, i love her :(</p><p>keep in mind all these facts are my personal opinions lolzies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. corpse party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hiyoko is rude, as per usual, and sonia brings up the sachiko ever after charm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok yes this chapter is mainly corpse party, theres a major spoiler or two so i suggest watching a playthrough first or if youre short on time watch the anime. maaaaaybe this is a promo chapter for my ayumi x yoshiki oneshot, my current naomi x seiko book and my friend’s (voidlynsey) ayumi x yoshiki book, maaaaaybe not :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>banana bitch: can someone tell mikan to get her ugly pig face away from my ten foot bubble of personal space?</p><p>drugsss: im sooorrryyy</p><p>original oj: ok but who has ten feet of personal space?</p><p>banana bitch: me when that bitch is around</p><p>crackhead: IM NOT USUALLY THIS MEAN BUT</p><p>crackhead: I WILL STEAL YOUR KNEECAPS HIYOKO</p><p>minecraft gf: damn going for the kneecaps</p><p>food: merciless being</p><p>banana bitch: i’d like to see you try</p><p>crackhead: MAHIRU GET YOUR GIRL BEFORE I S T E A L  K N E E C A P S</p><p>mahoeru: being the class mom is so much work</p><p>mahoeru: im starting to feel sorry for kirumi</p><p>original oj: idk how she handles that insane class</p><p>minecraft gf: she doesn’t half the time</p><p>banana bitch: didn’t i say to get this stuttering bitch away from me?</p><p>drugsss: imm nnnot eveeenn nnear yooou!!</p><p>banana bitch: breathing the same air as you in itself is annoying for me</p><p>mahoeru: ugh hiyoko apologize to mikan</p><p>banana bitch: ugh sorry</p><p>drugsss: ehehe iitss okk!</p><p>furry: the overlord of ice has arrived!</p><p>minecraft gf: oh nice</p><p>occult crazed: guys!! i know of a fun bonding experiment for us!</p><p>bossiest baby: im not bonding with any of you</p><p>mahoeru: ooo what is it sonia?</p><p>occult crazed: we could perform the sachiko ever after charm!</p><p>minecraft gf: JKLJDWNLAK NOOO</p><p>original oj: SONIA NO</p><p>simp #2: WHO TOLD MISS SONIA ABOUT CORPSE PARTY AND LEFT OUT THE IMPORTANT PARTS</p><p>occult crazed: important parts?</p><p>occult crazed: kokichi informed me that it’s a charm to ensure we all stay friends for our entire lives!</p><p>hopeful: look at him</p><p>hopeful: causing despair</p><p>hopeful: this is unfoRGIVABLEEE</p><p>original oj: oh no you’ve set him off</p><p>mahoeru: whats so bad about the charm?</p><p>minecraft gf: do u wanna cause an earthquake that brings u underground to a forgotten elementary school with dead spirits and ghosts trying to kill u while figuring out why ur there?</p><p>mahoeru: 0_0</p><p>occult crazed: that sounds exciting!</p><p>simp #2: THAT SOUNDS HORRIFYING!</p><p>minecraft gf: mayu is best girl</p><p>crackhead: UM NO</p><p>crackhead: SEIKO IS OBVIOUSLY BEST GIRL</p><p>food: youre all stupid, ayumi is best girl</p><p>woodpecker: …naomi is best girl</p><p>hopeful: i like naho! she holds onto the hope of seeing her friend again!</p><p>original oj: nagito its her fault corpse party is a thing</p><p>original oj: so basically in your way of processing things</p><p>original oj: she caused despair</p><p>hopeful: 0.0</p><p>minecraft gf: u 4 wanna take this to the gym?</p><p>minecraft gf: ill use my skills from mortal kombat</p><p>drugsss: guuyss ii donnt conddonee fffightting!!</p><p>shit: WHAT ABOUT BEST BOYS</p><p>minecraft gf: satoshi is the least problematic</p><p>simp #2: SATOSHI</p><p>bossiest baby: basic ass—</p><p>bossiest baby: obviously yoshiki is best boy</p><p>minecraft gf: honestly not surprised</p><p>minecraft gf: you have a lot in common</p><p>bossiest baby: the fuck</p><p>woodpecker: language, fuyuhiko</p><p>bossiest baby: the frickity wickity?</p><p>woodpecker: acceptable.</p><p>minecraft gf: if u think abt it</p><p>minecraft gf: ur both delinquents</p><p>minecraft gf: ur both blond</p><p>minecraft gf: and ur both simps</p><p>bossiest baby: im not a fucking simp</p><p>woodpecker: fuyuhiko.</p><p>bossiest baby: IM NOT A FRICKING SIMP</p><p>simp #2: LMAO WHIPPED</p><p>bossiest baby: SHUT UP YOUR NAME LITERALLY IS SIMP</p><p>simp #2: STFU BOSS BABY</p><p>woodpecker: please don’t antagonize him</p><p>woodpecker: im the one who has to deal with him afterwards</p><p>minecraft gf: k but u all cant sit here and say im wrong</p><p>banana bitch: idk youre all fucking weebs</p><p>woodpecker: we just have culture, unlike you</p><p>original oj: LMAO</p><p>bossiest baby: GO OFF PEKO &lt;3</p><p>crackhead: UHNDLWJKNMSAOIJUH</p><p>woodpecker: also, my personal best boy is yoshiki</p><p>minecraft gf: i cant say im surprised</p><p>anonymouse: is no one gonna bring up my man sakutaro morishige?</p><p>minecraft gf: no, no one is going to bring him up</p><p>original oj: is it just me or does sakutaro look like 78<sup>th</sup> byakuya but with blue hair and creepy tendencies</p><p>minecraft gf: valid point</p><p>minecraft gf: but u act like that byakuya doesn’t already have creepy tendencies</p><p>original oj: …true</p><p>mahoeru: im so confused who is who and why are they special</p><p>crackhead: IBUKI THINKS SEIKO RESEMBLES HER BUT LESS HYPER</p><p>original oj: accurate</p><p>occult crazed: is this a show? may I watch?</p><p>minecraft gf: corpse party binge at my dorm?</p><p>crackhead: CORPSE PARTY BINGE AT CHIAKI’S DORM</p><p>food: ILL BRING THE FOOD</p><p>minecraft gf: everyone is allowed except teruteru</p><p>drugsss: ddo ppeople dddie?</p><p>hopeful: <em>lots</em></p><p>crackhead: ITS OK MIKAN, IBUKI WILL HOLD YOU THROUGH THE GORY PARTS</p><p>minecraft gf: its corpse party, theres always gore</p><p>crackhead: THEN ILL HOLD HER THE WHOLE TIME &gt;:/</p><p>furry: a persistent one, i must say</p><p>occult crazed: gundham! you should watch corpse party with us!</p><p>furry: corpse party? the hell forsaken game in which spirits from hell haunt the abandoned learning academy?</p><p>minecraft gf: for some reason when he explains it, it sounds much worse than it actually is</p><p>minecraft gf: which is concerning bc its so gory and scary—</p><p>furry: im afraid i cannot my dark queen. Its so chilling that even my four dark devas of destruction are horrified by it!</p><p>occult crazed: but please :(</p><p>furry: mmm i suppose. i must leave my devas alone at my dorm in order to, but if it brightness your mood then i shall oblige</p><p>crackhead: OK SO LIKE THIS IS RANDOM AND OFF TOPIC BUT</p><p>crackhead: WHO HERE DOESN’T SHIP SEIKO WITH NAOMI</p><p>crackhead: I MAY HAVE TO STEAL SOME KNEECAPS</p><p>original oj: not the kneecap joke again</p><p>crackhead: W H O  S A I D  I  W A S  J O K I N G,  H A J I M E</p><p>original oj: O H</p><p>food: me</p><p>crackhead: ON SECOND THOUGHT I MAY HAVE TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE’S KNEECAPS IN PLACE OF AKANE’S BC IM TERRIFIED</p><p>food: naomi belongs with satoshi</p><p>crackhead: NO??? SATOSHI DESERVES TO BE ALONE???</p><p>simp #2: WHAT DID MY BOY SATOSHI DO</p><p>crackhead: HES LIKE YOU</p><p>crackhead: A SIMP</p><p>simp #2: AT LEAST HE SIMPS FOR A DECENT WOMAN</p><p>simp #2: UNLIKE YOSHIKI</p><p>bossiest baby: LEAVE YOSHIKI AND AYUMI THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR STUPID OPINIONATED BULLSHIT</p><p>woodpecker: im too tired to fix his language at this point</p><p>minecraft gf: alright yk what</p><p>minecraft gf: shut up all of u and get 2 my room for corpse party</p><p>occult crazed: yes! let us party with corpses!</p><p>original oj: with all due respect, please never say that again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok this is totally a promo chapter for my seiko x naomi book and my friend’s ayumi x yoshiki book lmao</p><p>my personal corpse party thoughts-</p><p>-ayumi was initial best girl, now its seiko<br/>-naho sucks<br/>-after a while of hating him, best boy is morishige</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. proud gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>makoto and byakuya talk after hes exposed again<br/>mondo goes crazy bc taka passes out from illegal substances</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow a chapter that isnt dedicated to celesgiri. im proud of myself.<br/>dont do drugs kids</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30% high: did weee all seriously juuust ignore the fact that celestia called out makoto for liking byakuya yesterday</p><p>11037: i think we were all too distracted by kyoko at that time</p><p>cocoa puffs: i’ve already apologized, what else must i do to get you all to forget that?</p><p>30% high: lmaooo you think we’re gonna aaact like that neever happppened</p><p>slut for despair: i have screenshots :)</p><p>cocoa puffs: taeko.</p><p>homo for kyoko: stop bullying my girlfriend you peasants</p><p>the sixteenth student: makoto wishing that was byakuya defending him in any situation</p><p>the sixteenth student: HeaRt beEn BroKE So mAny TimES</p><p>spears of britney: HAHA MUKU-</p><p>double simp: i dont even speak and yet im still bullied in this chat</p><p>homo for kyoko: you’re just the easiest to bully</p><p>double simp: your name literally exposes your relationship</p><p>homo for kyoko: at least im not in denial over my feelings &lt;3</p><p>donut mermaid: IJLAKMNJWEUSIJ</p><p>rich homo: look</p><p>rich homo: i will pay all of you to shut up if that’s what it takes to drop this subject</p><p>slut for despair: we don’t want money we want relationships</p><p>rich homo: i assure you, nothing of the sort will happen</p><p>slut for despair: no funnnnnnnnnnnn</p><p>double simp: i don’t think anyone wants to appease you</p><p>30% high: everyone coming at each other for what reason</p><p>11037: ur mom lol</p><p>30% high: lmaoooo</p><p>the sixteenth student: why are you both so high all the time</p><p>30% high: heeehhhheee</p><p>cocoa puffs: and why can’t we stay on one single topic for more than five seconds?</p><p>cocoa puffs: does everyone in our class have adhd or something?</p><p>slut for despair: girl u cant be talking with all the nonsense you spoke yesterday</p><p>homo for kyoko: i hate to agree with her, but…</p><p>double simp: damn</p><p>cocoa puffs: shut up simp</p><p>double simp: i don’t even understand how im a simp at this point</p><p>dount mermaid: all your lovey dovey eyes at byakuya in class</p><p>the sixteenth student: blushing whenever he does the smallest thing to help you</p><p>tree: constantly asking about him in class if he’s late.</p><p>i top rules: as a proud gay myself, you definitely give off the vibes man</p><p>smol child: you need a better name</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed i top rules’ name to proud gay</em>
</p><p>proud gay: thanks son</p><p>smol child: np dad :D</p><p>cocoa puffs: well besides the name change,</p><p>cocoa puffs: do we need any more evidence?</p><p>double simp: im feeling very personally attacked right no and im not very appreciative of it.</p><p>rich homo: so im assuming these accusations are correct?</p><p>smol child: yep, i hacked his search history</p><p>double simp: CHIHIRO</p><p>smol child: he endlessly scrolls on your social medias for hours at a time</p><p>double simp: C H I H I R O  I  S W E A R</p><p>rich homo: well this is quite the surprise, if i am being honest.</p><p>slut for despair: woah guys we did it</p><p>slut for despair: we made him feel ✨emotion✨</p><p>rich homo: please privately message me, makoto</p><p>-----------</p><p>makoto: whats up kuya</p><p>kuya: i would like an explanation.</p><p>makoto: yeahhh about that</p><p>makoto: how about no</p><p>kuya: makoto.</p><p>makoto: alriiiiiight</p><p>makoto: i’m bisexual and i currently like you. happy now?</p><p>kuya: ecstatic.</p><p>makoto: excuse me what</p><p>kuya: just date me so i don’t have to awkwardly spill out my feelings and make a fool of myself.</p><p>makoto: um not what i was expecting but okay</p><p>makoto: boyfriends?</p><p>kuya: boyfriends.</p><p>makoto: openly boyfriends?</p><p>kuya: openly boyfriends.</p><p>-----------</p><p>30% high: aand thatsss how wee got takaa along wiith us</p><p>rich homo: pardon me?</p><p>11037: oh ur back already</p><p>11037: we were just discussing how we got taka introduced to weed</p><p>proud gay: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO HIGH ASSHOLES</p><p>30% high: 3 counnnting taaka</p><p>proud gay: YOURE DECREASING YOUR LIFE SPAN BY CONTINUING TO TALK</p><p>11037: oop he passed out</p><p>proud gay: WHAT</p><p>slut for despair: HAHAHAHHAAHHAH WEAK ASS</p><p>double simp: um</p><p>double simp: i have an announcement?</p><p>cocoa puffs: can’t guarantee this for our classmates but i’m listening</p><p>rich homo: we’re dating.</p><p>double simp: kuya i was gonna do ittttt</p><p>rich homo: oops.</p><p>homo for kyoko: ah, so my gaydar was correct after all?</p><p>rich homo: i suppose</p><p>homo for kyoko: wonderful!</p><p>proud gay: HIRO AND LEON I STFG YOURE BOTH DEAD</p><p>donut mermaid: someone’s upsetti spaghetti</p><p>proud gay: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR GF PASSED OUT FROM DRUGS</p><p>donut mermaid: i wouldn’t know bc sakura’s responsible &lt;3</p><p>tree: &lt;3</p><p>proud gay: AND TAKA ISNT?</p><p>donut mermaid: i mean…</p><p>donut mermaid: he got himself into some drugs, shouldn’t that say something?</p><p>smol child: hina i really wouldn’t mess with him when hes that mad</p><p>donut mermaid: he can’t hit me bc im a girl lolzies</p><p>homo for kyoko: lolzies?</p><p>donut mermaid: lolzies.</p><p>cocoa puffs: well since no one is going to say it, i will.</p><p>cocoa puffs: congratulations on your relationship, makoto and byakuya.</p><p>cocoa puffs: i now owe taeko 1000 yen.</p><p>double simp: thanks? im sorry? im not sure how to respond</p><p>homo for kyoko: say thanks and move on. she knows better than to bet against me :)</p><p>cocoa puffs: yeah i don’t know what came over me.</p><p>slut for despair: LESBIANS</p><p>slut for despair: UR TAKING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM MAKOTO AND BYAKUYA!!!</p><p>homo for kyoko: apologies</p><p>tree: though i am late to respond, i congratulate your relationship</p><p>donut mermaid: theyre gonna be in the running for best 78<sup>th</sup> class couple</p><p>smol child: congrats guys :)</p><p>rich homo: though i’m used to attention, this version of it awkwardifies me.</p><p>double simp: awkwardifies?</p><p>the sixteenth student: that’s not even a word tf</p><p>rich homo: i am the heir to the elite togami corporation. if i declare awkwardify to be a word, it will damn well become a word. it will be put into dictionaries at my will, peasants.</p><p>homo for kyoko: makoto, how will you possibly deal with this arrogance?</p><p>double simp: i love it about him though &lt;3</p><p>rich homo: …</p><p>rich homo: &lt;33</p><p>mini eggy: OML WAIT MAKOTO YOU DID IT</p><p>mini eggy: HE CONFESSEDDDD</p><p>2 in 1: huh? master’s taken by that twink?</p><p>mini eggy: heyyy hes still my brother</p><p>slut for despair: ohh so you two show up at the same time huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>2 in 1: bitch what u implyin</p><p>slut for despair: im sure you know what i mean</p><p>2 in 1: only i get to make those jokes u hoe</p><p>mini eggy: syo no—</p><p>2 in 1: SYO YESSS</p><p>2 in 1: SNIP SNIP BITCH</p><p>slut for despair: MUKUROOOO</p><p>the sixteenth student: no.</p><p>slut for despair: AAAAHHHHH</p><p>the sixteenth student: the despair she deserves &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some actual slight plot here lmao<br/>junko telling kyoko and celestia to shut up was literally me while writing. i subconsciously write some cute stuff with them; its an addiction at this point<br/>fun fact #10: since my fact a few chapters ago about disliking the antags, byakuya has grown on me😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. kaplooey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mukuro has slight gay panic<br/>celestia's feelings are repressed<br/>junko is just junko</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh dont think i mentioned this before but the killing games were all simulators and chiaki is alive irl in this. its been mentioned in a v3 chapter breifly but never officially stated so here i am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sixteenth student: i am having an internal gay panic help</p><p>mini eggy: how can the gays help?</p><p>slut for despair: GAY PANIC I HEAR?!?!?!?</p><p>the sixteenth student: wait shit holy fuck wrong goddamn chat</p><p>cocoa puffs: the way she cussed more than mondo in one sentence than he does in ten astonishes me.</p><p>proud gay: this slander in unappreciated</p><p>the sixteenth student: how the fuck do i delete a message on this damn phone</p><p>mini eggy: uhh srry mukuro but you cant</p><p>the sixteenth student: fuck</p><p>leader of rules: Swearing is not welcome in a school chat!</p><p>homo for kyoko: but we cuss all the time in here…</p><p>leader of rules: Well I am not always available to censor my classmates’ vocabulary, Miss Ludenberg!</p><p>homo for kyoko: … please never call me that again thank you</p><p>30% high: im still intrigued by the gay panic</p><p>11037: no ur too high to comment on it u crackhead</p><p>30% high: ur high with me rn tho bro</p><p>11037: bro wtf don’t call me out here</p><p>double simp: mukuro?</p><p>the sixteenth student: what the fuck could you possibly want</p><p>double simp: i was going to ask what caused a gay panic but if youre gonna act like this—</p><p>the sixteenth student: i cant tell you</p><p>double simp: but thought we were besties :(</p><p>the sixteenth student: don’t pull the bestie card with me</p><p>double simp: anyone wanna audition for the role of my bestie?</p><p>the sixteenth student: you manipulative bitch</p><p>----------</p><p>muku: i hate you</p><p>makoto: youll hate me less when i get you with whoever ure after</p><p>muku: ew who uses ure</p><p>makoto: me okay wtf</p><p>makoto: im still bullied in pm’s too what the hell</p><p>makoto n e ways who u interested in?</p><p>muku: *youre* not gonna like me for this</p><p>makoto: look this bullying is unacceptable</p><p>muku: uh</p><p>muku: sayaka lookin kinda fine today tho</p><p>makoto: since when did you type like that</p><p>muku: since i panicked gayly and wanted to cut out any unnecessary letters so i don’t stop myself mid text</p><p>makoto: be lucky ure not talking to toko instead of me with all ur mistakes</p><p>muku: stop using ure you short child</p><p>makoto: hey why bring height into this meanie &gt;:(</p><p>----------</p><p>homo for kyoko: this is bullying</p><p>spears of britney: guyssss rehearsals have been such a pain lately</p><p>spears of britney: what have i missed here?</p><p>homo for kyoko: my feelings are being repressed.</p><p>slut for despair: ALL I ASKED YOU TO DO WAS SHUT UP ABOUT KYOKO FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES CELESTE</p><p>slut for despair: FIVE.</p><p>slut for despair: MINUTES.</p><p>homo for kyoko: my girlfriend is a detective, she can find a lawyer and sue you for bullying</p><p>slut for despair: DID I NOT JUST SAY TO STOP SPEAKING ABOUT HER</p><p>slut for despair: FOR FUCKS SAKE MY DISAPPOINTING SISTER IS HAVING HER FIRST GAY PANIC AND YOU CANT KEEP YOUR FAKE MOUTH SHUT ABOUT KYOKO FOR EVEN A MINUTE</p><p>homo for kyoko: open your door darling :)</p><p>slut for despair: …no</p><p>donut mermaid: SHITHRIOENICCEL</p><p>double simp: uh?</p><p>11037: CELESTIA FUCKIN BROKD DOWN THE GODDAMN DOOR</p><p>cocoa puffs: i chimed in with a haven’t you people ever heard of.</p><p>cocoa puffs: closing the goddamn door oh.</p><p>donut mermaid: LMAO CELESTIA GOT YOU INTO PANIC</p><p>cocoa puffs: i hate that some songs are good.</p><p>donut mermaid: KYOKO IS EMO LMAOOOO</p><p>30% high: EMO KYOKO?!?!?</p><p>cocoa puffs: fuck off.</p><p>donut mermaid: IOEDONO3JOW WHAT</p><p>11037: YEAH BITCHES FUCK OFF</p><p>rich homo: quiet you failed abortion</p><p>11037: 😧</p><p>slut for despair: i thought he was adopted?</p><p>11037: 🙁</p><p>30% high: don’t worry bro ur definitely related to ur parents</p><p>30% high: it was foretold this will come up and i was told the correct option!</p><p>homo for kyoko: please refer to your name</p><p>30% high: age is just a number😔</p><p>donut mermaid: BITCH WHAT NO</p><p>30% high: don’t kink shame me</p><p>donut mermaid: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE</p><p>30% high: jk that’s not my kink lmao</p><p>homo for kyoko: no one cares for your kinks hiro</p><p>30% high: im just sharin wtf</p><p>rich homo: we’re fine without that knowledge</p><p>double simp: so uh mukuro got quiet</p><p>the sixteenth student: as i have already stated</p><p>the sixteenth student: im having a fucking gay ass breakdown</p><p>cocoa puffs: her swears are off the chart at this point.</p><p>proud gay: bro even said he gives up with her</p><p>cocoa puffs: damn.</p><p>slut for despair: mukuuuuuu whos got ya so worked upppp</p><p>the sixteenth student: your mom</p><p>the sixteenth student: wait a minute</p><p>donut mermaid: LMAO I CANT WITH THIS CHAT TODAY</p><p>the sixteenth student: nevermind we’re twins i hate my existence on this planet and i wish to go kaplooey</p><p>spears of britney: mukuro don’t say that, we need your existence!</p><p>the sixteenth student: uh</p><p>the sixteenth student: kaplooey</p><p>cocoa puffs: please don’t go kaplooey in front of anyone, we all have enough ptsd from the sims as is.</p><p>11037: sims??</p><p>11037: fuck yeah i love playing sims</p><p>cocoa puffs: killing game simulators…</p><p>11037: wrong sims my bad</p><p>proud gay: dumbass</p><p>leader of rules: Bro!</p><p>proud gay: not so intellectual butt</p><p>leader of rules: 😊</p><p>smol child: i thought she meant sims 4 and i would’ve had to agree on the ptsd part</p><p>homo for kyoko: pardon?</p><p>smol child: my sim died from embarrassment and its only a matter of time until i follow in his footsteps</p><p>30% high: i predict you wont die from embarrassment!</p><p>homo for kyoko: you know what im going to say here</p><p>30% high: don’t be a hater😤</p><p>homo for kyoko: youre right, youre not worth my time to hate. i could be hating more worthy people</p><p>donut mermaid: name one</p><p>homo for kyoko: i’ll get back to you on that</p><p>donut mermaid: i am deceased from this chat</p><p>donut mermaid: DECEASED I SAY</p><p>donut mermaid: I HAVE ASCENDED</p><p>slut for despair: no hun youre gonna descend &lt;3</p><p>donut mermaid: don’t ruin my vibe strawberry blonde bitch ass hoe</p><p>slut for despair: 🤤</p><p>donut mermaid: wow im logging off for the day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i iwsh to go kaplooey has got to be one of my best lines ever<br/>im so tired bye lol<br/>fun fact #11: i watched the danganronpa anime instead of playing the game first. im so sorry everyone ive failed you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. man behind the slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fnaf is brought up, leon and hiro promote their favorite youtuber, and no. just no.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao its been  while with this one. i have like no update schedule oops</p><p>i also wrote this while listening to a 10 hour version of its been so long for nostalgia while writing this at midnight. i have school tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>smol child: guys fnaf came out in 2014</p><p>smol child: its been so long</p><p>donut mermaid: bruh it feels like onLY A YEAR WTF</p><p>double simp: you know exactly what you did there chi</p><p>smol child: whatever do you mean 😀</p><p>cocoa puff: i may be out of the loop, what is a fnaf?</p><p>30% high: ‘what is a fnaf’ HHAHHHAAAHAHAA</p><p>11037: shiii u don’t know fnaf?</p><p>leader of rules: I am not aware of this entity either!</p><p>proud gay: stay that way bro</p><p>11037: whos gonna tell em</p><p>rich homo: preferably not you, knowing that you’re probably high with hiro yet again</p><p>11037: aye man wtf</p><p>slut for despair: FNAF STANDS FOR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S YOU UNCULTURED SWINES</p><p>donut mermaid: i don’t think you understand how i used to listen to the songs like a religion</p><p>spears of britney: aoi we all did</p><p>aoi: ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG</p><p>slut for despair: SINCE LAST I HAVE SEEN MY SON</p><p>mini eggy: LOST TO THIS MONSTER</p><p>30% high: TO THE MAAAAN BEHIND THE SLAAAUGGHTTEERRR</p><p>the sixteenth student: you do realize that song is literally about a mother losing her child to murder right?</p><p>11027: haha man behind the slaughter meme go brrrrr</p><p>30% high: brrrrr hahah</p><p>donut mermaid: petition to kick them out of the chat?</p><p>double simp: they can be entertaining</p><p>donut mermaid: eh</p><p>cocoa puffs: two questions.</p><p>cocoa puffs: why does the bear look like he’s staring into my soul?</p><p>cocoa puffs: and why does he remind me of monokuma?</p><p>slut for despair: HAHAHAHA</p><p>cocoa puffs: and also, why am i spending five nights with this demonic spawn in the first place?</p><p>double simp: kyoko its not that big of a deal</p><p>cocoa puffs: i will get to the bottom of this.</p><p>donut mermaid: matpat who?</p><p>30% high: but that’s jusT A THEORY</p><p>homo for kyoko: look what you all did</p><p>homo for kyoko: now you’ve set her off</p><p>homo for kyoko: she’s going to spend the next week piecing together the lore.</p><p>double simp: oh hey celeste</p><p>11037: notice how shes been quiet this whole time</p><p>homo for kyoko: i was simply asleep</p><p>11037: i doubt that</p><p>11037: what if she was intentionally avoiding our conversation bc shes in denial of her fnaf obsession</p><p>homo for kyoko: i am a vampire, i sleep late</p><p>double simp: mhm</p><p>cocoa puffs: i mean she bites like one</p><p>homo for kyoko: kyoko not here—😳</p><p>cocoa puffs: fuck i can’t delete messages.</p><p>cocoa puffs: fuck my life.</p><p>cocoa puffs: fuck everything</p><p>donut mermaid: THE WAY SHE JUST GOT OUTED IN MAIN HAHAH</p><p>rich homo: disgusting.</p><p>30% high: but wait</p><p>30% high: what if shes actually</p><p>30% high: THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER!?!?!?!</p><p>rich homo: go the hell to sleep.</p><p>homo for kyoko: the man behind the slaughter?</p><p>11037: bruh dont act like u didn’t have a fnaf obsession at some point</p><p>11037: u of all people had to have had 1</p><p>the sixteenth student: i can confirm, walked in on her watching markiplier play fnaf 4 a few weeks ago</p><p>homo for kyoko: MUKURO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS</p><p>the sixteenth student: betrayal, bitch</p><p>mini eggy: the fact that she reacted more to mukuro outing her than kyoko honestly scares and concerns me simultaneously</p><p>2 in 1: That, of all things, concerns you with this class?</p><p>11037: wait yall watch mark play fnaf?</p><p>11037: amateurs</p><p>11037: real men watch poofesure.</p><p>11037: and as a bonus, watch him play it in vr</p><p>30% high: oh hell yeah man</p><p>proud gay: what the hell is a poofesure</p><p>11037: <a href="https://youtu.be/RP1V-BHQXxI">https://youtu.be/RP1V-BHQXxI</a> observe.</p><p>30% high: RAYCON EARBUDS</p><p>11037: HE GETTIN THAT BREAD LEAVE HIM BE</p><p>homo for kyoko: such vulgarity in that video already</p><p>cocoa puffs: that’s coming from you?</p><p>homo for kyoko: …</p><p>double simp: i am not watching a grown man play fnaf vr for twelve and a half minutes</p><p>11037: waTcH iT coWaRD</p><p>smol child: he uses bad language</p><p>smol child: taka wont let me watch it</p><p>leader of rules: And why would I?</p><p>leader of rules: His commentary is full of profanity and that is not school appropriate in the slightest!</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed leader of rules’ name to strict dad</em>
</p><p>smol child: 😠</p><p>proud gay: our child is angry bro</p><p>strict dad: Sometimes being strict is the secret to parenting!</p><p>donut mermaid: i— ok</p><p>30% high: guys</p><p>30% high: REAL real men watch poofesure play wii basketball</p><p>11037: bruh this man goes bonkers on the wii</p><p>double simp: BONKERS</p><p>11037: bonkers.</p><p>30% high: he must have the world record for most wii remotes broken or smth</p><p>11037: toad wii remote with wii motion plus inside😌</p><p>rich homo: i don’t think i’ve ever been so uninterested in a conversation before.</p><p>homo for kyoko: sadly i must agree</p><p>the sixteenth student: its only uninteresting if you don’t understand it</p><p>11037: MUKURO U WATCH POOF????</p><p>the sixteenth student: i regret speaking</p><p>homo for kyoko: i regret ever meeting all of you</p><p>homo for kyoko: of course, that excludes you darling 💜</p><p>cocoa puffs: 🖤</p><p>slut for despair: bruh its like yall cant keep away from each other</p><p>slut for despair: and i thought muku’s crush was baaaadddd</p><p>donut mermaid: MUKURO LIKES SOMEONE??</p><p>spears of britney: MUKU?!?!?!</p><p>the sixteenth student: ew attention get iT AWAY FROM ME</p><p>slut for despair: ahhh the despair of being exposed</p><p>30% high: well ya cnt just leave us on a cliffhanger like this</p><p>slut for despair: ill let muku do the honors</p><p>the sixteenth student: no.</p><p>slut for despair: no?</p><p>the sixteenth student: no.</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed the sixteenth student’s name to no</em>
</p><p>donut mermaid: pm me?👉👈</p><p>no: never use those two emojis like that again</p><p>donut mermaid: 👉👈</p><p>mini eggy: 👉👈</p><p>11037: 👉👈</p><p>30% high: 👉👈</p><p>double simp: 👉👈</p><p>no: i despise you all</p><p>homo for kyoko: understandable</p><p>rich homo: couldn’t agree more</p><p>no: fuck off homos</p><p>rich homo: you say this as if you aren’t one yourself?</p><p>no: no.</p><p>rich homo: well i wont be the one to out you i guess</p><p>no: no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you cannot sit here and tell me celestia did not have a fnaf phase.</p><p>also definitely didnt make leon and hiro mention poofesure as a way to bring more attention to him lolzies. watch his content if youre okay with swearing, his raging is hilarious. also i love mark too, this wasnt made to hate him lmao.</p><p>fun fact #12: its obvious but my favorite class to write is 78</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. pretty much just hiro slander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah hiro just gets dragged today</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its fucking 11:30 at night and i have three assignments due in half an hour i havent even started yet. i dont usually procrastinate but word documents were calling my name today and i wrote a buuunnccchhh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>proud gay: does anyone ever just like</p><p>proud gay: stare at ur partner with lovey dovey eyes bc theyre just so fuckin adorable?</p><p>strict dad: Aw bro, I do the same with you!!</p><p>proud gay: &lt;3</p><p>strict dad: &lt;333</p><p>2 in 1: I can confirm</p><p>mini eggy: aww🥺</p><p>mini eggy: wuv u too toki!!!</p><p>2 in 1: Your texting infuriates me.</p><p>mini eggy: 😧</p><p>no: i do so as well</p><p>spears of britney: you have a partner muku??</p><p>no: you did not let me finish</p><p>spears of britney: oh im sorry!!!</p><p>no: i have an interest but i am not chancing anything</p><p>spears of britney: don’t be shy muku!!</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed spears of britney’s name to miku</em>
</p><p>miku: huh??</p><p>smol child: author didn’t want to keep typing out the same britney spears pun so she used one of the most original ever given to you.</p><p>miku: um?</p><p>smol child: i have connections 😎</p><p>no: i am going to ascend from this madness</p><p>double simp: tsumugi would be losing her inhaler at this point</p><p>homo for kyoko: ???</p><p>double simp: kaito showed me some of his class’ texts and theyre so chaotic tsumugi almost dies every time</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed homo for kyoko’s name to lets get out gambling freak on</em>
</p><p>cocoa puffs: aw i liked the last name.</p><p>lets get our gambling freak on: I personally think this one is too long</p><p>11037: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>lets get our gambling freak on: men are disgusting, no wonder im a lesbian</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed lets get our gambling freak on’s name to yumeko jabami</em>
</p><p>smol child: much easier for the author to type</p><p>donut mermaid: idk i personally think she’s more of a mary but that may just be my opinion.</p><p>30% high: nah shes a midari for sure</p><p>30% high: her murder plan justifies my claim</p><p>donut mermaid: nobody asked for your OPINION</p><p>cocoa puffs: i-</p><p>cocoa puffs: you’re lucky you’re high, if you were speaking in your right mind i’d make sure you never type another letter again.</p><p>slut for despair: GO OFF KYOKO</p><p>donut mermaid: GO HEAD!!!!</p><p>30% high: 😳</p><p>cocoa puffs: and shes not a midari, she does not gamble for the thrill of harm coming to herself.</p><p>cocoa puffs: at least i sure hope not</p><p>yumeko jabami: couldn’t have said it better myself &lt;3</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed yumeko jabami’s name to mary saotome</em>
</p><p>mary saotome: thank you, chihiro😌</p><p>smol child: hehe</p><p>slut for despair: it might just be me but mary is fuckin HOT</p><p>slut for despair: WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT TO BE SO ATTRACTIVE</p><p>no: junko you just think she looks like you and you think you’re hot</p><p>rich homo: dear all things holy, shut the hell up you weebs.</p><p>double simp: byakuya we literally binged all of angel beats yesterday</p><p>slut for despair: HAHAHAHHAHA ANGEL BEATS???</p><p>double simp: and you cried at the ending…</p><p>donut mermaid: BRUH NOT BYAKUYA CRYING OVER ANGEL BEATS-</p><p>tree: Wait for his testimony.</p><p>rich homo: i owe you all nothing</p><p>
  <em>rich homo has left the chat</em>
</p><p>double simp: noOOOO</p><p>
  <em>smol child has added byakuya togami to your asses are grasses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>smol child has changed byakuya togami’s name to rich homo</em>
</p><p>mary saotome: i understand his pain</p><p>cocoa puffs: this sensitive ass was bawling at the end too.</p><p>cocoa puffs: actually, even before the end too.</p><p>mary saotome: SHIINA DESERVED A CHARACTER ART BITCHGJFEILKDJNKS</p><p>11037: character art</p><p>no: character art</p><p>cocoa puffs: character art</p><p>mini eggy: character art</p><p>donut mermaid: ah yes, shiina deserved some character art bits</p><p>30% high: i think she meant to say bitch but ok aoi</p><p>donut mermaid: suck my DICK HIRO</p><p>no: HOAUJNWKNDSKL</p><p>double simp: i don’t think??? you have one??? not that im assuming but???</p><p>donut mermaid: don’t worry i don’t</p><p>donut mermaid: i just had to express my true feelings</p><p>11037: sexual feelings?</p><p>donut mermaid: i will hit you over the head with a bat</p><p>11037: ive already been hit by 1000 balls, u think u can hurt me?</p><p>donut mermaid: bitch ik i can</p><p>tree: Hina.</p><p>donut mermaid: i actually will act like a respectful being now</p><p>no: that’s bonkers</p><p>slut for despair: fuck man i wanted some DESPAIR</p><p>
  <em>smol child has muted slut for despair for 1 hour</em>
</p><p>no: please unmute her shes screaming like a fox and i will go insane listening to her for an hour</p><p>miku: foxes scream??</p><p>2 in 1: Look it up, you airhead.</p><p>miku: airhead!😠</p><p>mary saotome: i hope you understand how unintellectual you sound right now</p><p>miku: im the intellectualist of intellectuals!</p><p>30% high: bruh is intelecshuwalis even a word</p><p>donut mermaid: IM SORRY</p><p>donut mermaid: INTELECSHUWALIS??</p><p>30% high: big words are hard ok?😔</p><p>donut mermaid: SAYAKA LITERALLY SPELLED IT ABOVE YOUR TEXT YOU DUMBASS BITCH</p><p>double simp: taka punching the air from the cussing in this chat today</p><p>proud gay: actually hes asleep don’t summon him</p><p>no: lmao you say summon him like hes a demon</p><p>proud gay: hes making me learn better vocabulary okay this slander is unnecessary</p><p>no: BETTER VOCABULARY HAHAHA</p><p>donut mermaid: HIRO NEEDS TO LEARN FROM HIM HAHAHAAA</p><p>30% high: i feel very un wellcomed</p><p>donut mermaid: UN WELLCOMED</p><p>donut mermaid: GO BACK TO 2ND GRADE ASSHOLE</p><p>11037: don’t worry dude ur wellcomed at my dorm whenever</p><p>no: aoi don’t you dare</p><p>donut mermaid: DOES THE STUPIDITY JUST RUN IN RELATIONSHIPS NOW</p><p>proud gay: hey</p><p>double simp: hey</p><p>cocoa puffs: i would say hey but sometimes you’re kind of stupid taeko.</p><p>no: top ten anime betrayals</p><p>mary saotome: i have no idea what you mean,</p><p>cocoa puffs: taeko you literally almost gambled your life away last week.</p><p>miku: IM SORRY WHAT?</p><p>rich homo: not surprised</p><p>mary saotome: you act as if i lost the gamble, dear.</p><p>30% high: SEE</p><p>30% high: MIDARI FUCKING IKISHIMA</p><p>cocoa puffs: go back to feeling unwelcomed you lowlife.</p><p>30% high: guess ill go get high with my man or smth</p><p>11037: hell yeah pass that shit</p><p>no: taka will bring hell upon you all for your drug distribution</p><p>30% high: he can come at me with whatever he has</p><p>proud gay: ….</p><p>30% high: leon I might have to cancel ur order—</p><p>proud gay: goo decision.</p><p>11037: goo decision</p><p>no: goo decision</p><p>2 in 1: I hate you all for the inconsistency of typing skills you have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it might just be bc mary is best kakegurui girl and celestia is best danganronpa girl but i think celeste is more of a mary than yumeko. like i get everyones argument on why she would be like yumeko, but i see her as mary</p><p>i also used celestia to vent my feelings that shiina shouldve gotten a FUCKING ARC IN ANGEL BEATS WTF. IDC ABOUT HINATA OR YUI JUST GIVE ME SHIINA CONTENT GOD DAMNIT</p><p>fun fact #13: i actually liked watching dr3 and idk why people hate it so much lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. spooky time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>class 78 prepares for their halloween party and hiro annoys everyone with bad jokes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy halloween everybody!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30% high: yo everyone</p><p>30% high: how do monsters tell the future?</p><p>double simp: uh</p><p>mini eggy: ?</p><p>donut mermaid: don’t fucking start this shit with me hiro.</p><p>30% high: it’s a genuine question🥺</p><p>miku: please don’t use that emoji all I see is your face doing that and i cant unsee it</p><p>30% high: sayaka 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>miku: hiro NO</p><p>11037: idk man how do monsters tell the future bro?</p><p>30% high: they use the horrorscope bro</p><p>11037: holy shit dude</p><p>30% high: ikr</p><p>30% high: i have more too</p><p>donut mermaid: can someone not so subtly change the subject so he cant say anything else please</p><p>30% high: bruh</p><p>smol child: who else is going to ibuki’s halloween party tonight?</p><p>30% high: BRUH</p><p>donut mermaid: thank u chihiro🥰u precious little man</p><p>smol child: 😀</p><p>no: i cant, i gotta keep junko at bay</p><p>proud gay: doing the god’s work</p><p>no: thank you</p><p>no: i took her phone so she couldn’t find out about it but i may have been too late</p><p>miku: aw that’s a shame, i was looking forward to seeing you there.</p><p>miku: maybe we could hang out tomorrow instead?</p><p>no: hojnwcn43lcivjnfh3208ijdwxoi9s2</p><p>miku: ???</p><p>no: AHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHA</p><p>cocoa puffs: what the fuck.</p><p>double simp: you know the situation’s bad when kyoko drops an f bomb when shes sleep sober</p><p>strict dad: Mukuro??</p><p>no: lol no bitch</p><p>miku: my brain is confusion</p><p>no: omg u stupid popstar ugh</p><p>no: its not that hard</p><p>no: no wonder u were called an airhead last week</p><p>mary saotome: sayaka, junko took mukuro’s phone.</p><p>miku: ohhh</p><p>no: soldier girl had a gay panic so I SNATCHED this bitch from her</p><p>cocoa puffs: maybe if we ignore her, she’ll go away</p><p>double simp: so is anyone dressing up for ibuki’s party?</p><p>no: WHATTHE FUCJORLKFRN</p><p>donut mermaid: IM GONNA BE A DONUT</p><p>double simp: uh im happy for you hina</p><p>11037: u r what u eat</p><p>donut mermaid: ANDANDANDANDAAAANNDDD</p><p>donut mermaid: i got sakura to agree to going as one too!!! we’ll be matching!!</p><p>tree: Can confirm.</p><p>no: YALL REALLY FUCKIN IGRNOED MEKSOIHFRNOJ</p><p>30% high: what do you call a ghost with a broken leg?</p><p>cocoa puffs: i was bulled into matching with taeko</p><p>mary saotome: i did not bully, i just strongly encouraged it</p><p>cocao puffs: i was bullied</p><p>30% high: a hoblin goblin!!!</p><p>no: hiro shut the FUCK up nicely</p><p>donut mermaid: ahh omg what are you two going as???</p><p>cocoa puffs: she originally wanted me to be a vampire.</p><p>cocoa puffs: that is not happening.</p><p>no: OMG KYOKO VAMPIRE KYOKO VAMPIRE</p><p>tree: So you compromised with…?</p><p>cocoa puffs: we’re doing a talent swap instead.</p><p>cocoa puffs: since our talents are so different.</p><p>miku: so gambler kyoko?? detective celeste??</p><p>miku: what is happening to the world?</p><p>mary saotome: certainly different styles but my outfit is already planned out</p><p>30% high: ngl that’s kinda cool</p><p>smol child: i like that idea guys!!</p><p>cocoa puffs: thank you chihiro.</p><p>30% high: WHAT</p><p>30% high: THE FUCK?</p><p>no: ghost chat?</p><p>30% high: ghost chat.😔</p><p>11037: stop ghosting my mans wtf</p><p>rich homo: no.</p><p>double simp: oh wait kuya!!! i forgot to ask you!!! are you going to the party??</p><p>rich homo: why on earth would i attend an event held for such a childish holiday?</p><p>double simp: uhh</p><p>double simp: maybe bc i got us matching costumes for it? 👉👈</p><p>rich homo: you did what?</p><p>double simp: heh heh heh, four hehs</p><p>rich homo: that was only three</p><p>double simp: so um i gotta go water my chair guys!!</p><p>proud gay: a chair??</p><p>mary saotome: such a sad little simp</p><p>proud gay: hes not really a simp if hes with someone</p><p>mary saotome: hmph</p><p>mary saotome: still a simp in my eyes</p><p>strict dad: I feel the need to share that I as well will be attending this party! However, it must end at 10 pm sharp!</p><p>11037: its ibuki, her parties go on until the next morning at 5 am man</p><p>strict dad: But that’s strictly against the rules!</p><p>proud gay: loosen up for a night, will ya?</p><p>no: ahahhaha loosen up 😏</p><p>2 in 1: I hate the fact that you all use emojis unironically.</p><p>mini eggy: eee toki’s here!!</p><p>2 in 1: I’m only here to invite you to the party since you don’t go to Hope’s Peak.</p><p>mini eggy: woah really???</p><p>no: HELL YEAH KOMARU WE’RE GONNA BE BESTIES</p><p>2 in 1: Holy fuck please don’t contaminate her.</p><p>no: i don’t CONTAMINATE people u ugly slug</p><p>slut for despair: exhibit a</p><p>miku: MUKUUUU!!</p><p>no: BITCH GIVE ME MY PHONELKSMCVER</p><p>slut for despair: BRUH YOU HAVE MINE</p><p>no: WHORE</p><p>slut for despair: THOT</p><p>strict dad: Girls, this disrespect must stop!</p><p>cocoa puffs: is this what its like to have a sister?</p><p>no: SLUT</p><p>mary saotome: i assume so</p><p>slut for despair: HOE</p><p>
  <em>smol child has muted no for 1 hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>smol child has muted slut for despair for 1 hour.</em>
</p><p>proud gay: sheesh thank you chi</p><p>smol child: 😊</p><p>donut mermaid: rip mukuro, she will be missed</p><p>miku: i just asked her to hang out…</p><p>strict dad: I surely hope Mukuro does not wear herself out tonight.</p><p>strict dad: Junko seems like a tough person to handle on your own.</p><p>11037: this bitch took down a helicopter once</p><p>11037: she can handle junko.</p><p>11037: i think</p><p>double simp: im sorry she WHAT</p><p>11037: yeah just last week</p><p>11037: i was told not to evaluate tho.</p><p>donut mermaid: woah holy shit he used a big boy word</p><p>11037: yes i did😤</p><p>2 in 1: Jesus fucking Christ I swear if I see one more unironic emoji I’m going to commit arson upon our school</p><p>mary saotome: …</p><p>cocoa puffs: toko please try not to be insensitive, some still have ptsd from the simulations.</p><p>11037: 😛</p><p>2 in 1: Leon I swear.</p><p>11037: 🤗</p><p>
  <em>smol child has muted 2 in 1 for 1 hour</em>
</p><p>11037: GET FUCKED BITCHIEMKLMSHAHAH</p><p>30% high: what music will the mummies play at tonights Halloween party?</p><p>proud gay: no i heard this one already, don’t answer him</p><p>strict dad: What kind, Hiro?</p><p>proud gay: bro no</p><p>30% high: wrap</p><p>donut mermaid: NOOOOO</p><p>11037: BRO WHATBHNOSL</p><p>30% high: yk</p><p>30% high: bc</p><p>30% high: heheh</p><p>strict dad: I don’t get it?</p><p>proud gay: stay that way bro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you cant tell, i learned how to somewhat write sayaka and i cant write ishimondo for the life of me im so sorry.</p><p>i need to relearn writing everyone else besides this class ugh help</p><p>no fun fact today mainly bc i dont have one on my mind but also bc its halloween heheh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. tenko 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hina makes an all class 78 girls gc + komaru featuring some of my sexuality headcanons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my fucking sd card reader on my laptop broke and now i cant play v3 or udg since they were loaded onto it. im fucking pissed i was on like floor 75 or smth on that monokuma dungeon thing i was thriving and now i gotta wait to transfer it all onto a usb at some time in my life.</p><p>so yeah i cant relly write v3 bc i like going back to the games to find more out about their speaking styles and mannerisms even if this is an ooc chatfic and i know a lot already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>aoi asahina created a chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>aoi asahina as added sakura ogami, mukuro ikusaba and 5 others to the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>aoi asahina has named the chat gay girl talk</em>
</p><p>aoi asahina: can i just rant about MEN for a minute</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: oh no</p><p>junko enoshima: fuckin tenko 2.0</p><p>aoi asahina: 1, tenko is a fucking role model stfu i aspire to be her</p><p>
  <em>aoi asahina has changed their name to tenko 2.0</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: and 2, its not my fault men suck, im a lesbian tf do you expect from me</p><p>sayaka maizono: well what abt chihiro?</p><p>tenko 2.0: that little man is a blessing amongst his kind</p><p>tenko 2.0: like a pink sheep spawning among white ones in minecraft</p><p>junko enoshima: YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE CHIHIRO TO A FUCKING PINK SHEEP</p><p>tenko 2.0: YES I DID BITCH THEYRE BOTH MIRACLES OF NATURE</p><p>sayaka maizono: i mean i don’t really disagree…</p><p>tenko 2.0: THANK U SAYAKA MWUAH &lt;333</p><p>celestia ludenberg: don’t you have a girlfriend?</p><p>tenko 2.0: well yeah but</p><p>tenko 2.0: i have to express my feelings when a pretty idol agrees with me ok?</p><p>sayaka maizono: thanks?</p><p>celestia ludenberg: oh, okay</p><p>junko enoshima: HINA GIVE ME ADMINNNN🥺</p><p>tenko 2.0: no❤</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: ha get fucked</p><p>junko enoshima: DNWKSNJKAMME EAT ME</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: are you ever actually going to rant about whatever boy problems you seem to be having or are we just going to keep bullying junko?</p><p>kyoko kirigiri: because honestly either or works.</p><p>junko enoshima: U ASSHOLE I THOUGHT U WERE ON MY SIDE</p><p>tenko 2.0: OH YEAH</p><p>tenko 2.0: SO</p><p>tenko 2.0: MONDO AND LEON, RIGHT</p><p>celestia ludenberg: why did you encourage her</p><p>tenko 2.0: SHUT UP CELESTE WE’RE OF THE SAME BREED U SHOULD UNDERSTAND MY STRUGGLES</p><p>celestia ludenberg: ah yes, we both engage in lesbianics</p><p>tenko 2.0 LESBINICAS JIOWSMEJOKLMES</p><p>junko enoshima: LESBIANICSSSSS</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has changed celestia ludenberg’s name to lesbianics</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: ITS LIKE THE OLYMPICS BUT LESBIANS</p><p>sayaka maizono: what about bilympics 😔</p><p>junko enoshima: ew that does NOT have the same vibe as lesbianics</p><p>lesbianics: what about panlympics for kyoko?</p><p>kyoko kirgiri: i would not prefer to be in this conversation of sexualities and olympics.</p><p>tenko 2.0: hmmmmm</p><p>tenko 2.0: see like junko said, it doesn’t have the vibe that lesbianics has</p><p>tenko 2.0: but i suppose its acceptable</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has changed kyoko kirigiri’s name to panlympics</em>
</p><p>panlympics: i never get a break from this stupidity.</p><p>toko fukawa: bitch lemme join the lesbianics</p><p>lesbianics: oh hello syo</p><p>toko fukawa: wassup🤪</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has changed toko fukawa’s name to genocider syo</em>
</p><p>genocider syo: admin?</p><p>tenko 2.0: SIGH</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has given admin privileges to genocider syo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>genocider syo has added komaru naegi</em>
</p><p>komaru naegi: lesbianics…?</p><p>junko enoshima: oh my GOD HINA did you not make this chat to bully men??</p><p>tenko 2.0: you encourage me like you aren’t straight🙄</p><p>junko enoshima: BITCH i am DESPAIRSEXUAL</p><p>tenko 2.0: N E WAYS BACK TO MY STORY</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: finally</p><p>tenko 2.0: MONDO AND LEON</p><p>tenko 2.0: THEY</p><p>tenko 2.0: uh</p><p>lesbianics: don’t tell me she forgot</p><p>sayaka maizono: aoi come on</p><p>komaru naegi: you got this</p><p>genocider syo: i fucking swear if i don’t get this drama</p><p>tenko 2.0: see</p><p>tenko 2.0: the thing is</p><p>junko enoshima: aoi u WHORE</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has muted junko enoshima for 1 hour</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: TRY ME BITCH</p><p>tenko 2.0: OH WAIT U CANT</p><p>tenko 2.0: CUZ U CANT SPEAK HAHAHAHHAAH</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: she told me to tell you to go fuck yourself</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has muted mukuro ikusaba for 1 hour</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: i do not accept constructive criticism😌</p><p>sakura ogami: We can tell.</p><p>tenko 2.0: SAKURRAAAAA</p><p>tenko 2.0: I MISSED UUUUUU</p><p>sakura ogami: We saw each other five minutes ago.</p><p>tenko 2.0: AM I NOT ALLOWED TO MISS MY BEAUTIFUL BUFF GIRLFRIEND?</p><p>sakura ogami: Don’t let me stop you then.</p><p>Tenko 2.0: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p>sayaka maizono: when youre one of the only single ones in the chat😪</p><p>lesbianics: sucks to suck</p><p>sayaka maizono: 😠</p><p>genocider syo: i mean aoi did mute her gf so…</p><p>sayaka maizono: ew wait junko?</p><p>panlympics: i—</p><p>lesbianics: smh</p><p>sayaka maizono: what?</p><p>tenko 2.0: OH SHIT I DID MUTE HER GF</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has unmuted junko enoshima</em>
</p><p>junko enoshima: WAIT HUH</p><p>genocider syo: OMG SWIMBITCH YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBFUCK</p><p>tenko 2.0: WHAT??</p><p>lesbianics: WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MUKURO YOU IDIOT</p><p>tenko 2.0: OHHHHH</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has muted junko enoshima for 1 hour</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: SORRY THAT WAS A MISTAKE BUT SO WERE U SO ITS OK</p><p>sayaka maizono: AOI JOIKMLWNLCSN</p><p>komaru naegi: I????????</p><p>
  <em>tenko 2.0 has unmuted mukuro ikusaba</em>
</p><p>tenko 2.0: remember no criticism🤗</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: i would rather be muted than be in this conversation</p><p>tenko 2.0: don’t be shy… confess🤩</p><p>sayaka maizono: muku?</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: im str*ight…</p><p>genocider syo: ugh u whore u literally had a gay panic in chat a few days ago</p><p>komaru naegi: plus uh</p><p>komaru naegi: not to out u or anything but u wouldn’t be in here if u were straight so</p><p>komaru naegi: u have ranted to makoto about sayaka before (in a nice way of course)</p><p>komaru naegi: and if im being honest</p><p>komaru naegi: youre kind of a simp….</p><p>lesbianics: i—</p><p>genocider syo: lol look at u go dekomaru</p><p>tenko 2.0: IMAGINE GETTING OUTED BY KOMARU</p><p>tenko 2.0: I CSNNOT BREATHW HELP</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: perish evil fiend</p><p>tenko 2.0: U BITCH JUST FUCKINF CONFESS</p><p>tenko 2.0: WE’RE ALL WAITING AND YOURE DOING NOTHING</p><p>sayaka maizono: private message?</p><p>genocider syo: WAIT DON’T I WANNA WATCH IT HAPPEN</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: private message.</p><p>tenko 2.0: NOOOOOOO</p><p>genocier syo: FUCK</p><p>sayaka maizono: don’t rush yourself, this isn’t as big of a deal as you think it is😊</p><p>lesbianics: is that a subtle yes or</p><p>panlympics: it seems as if it is</p><p>panlympics: but of course, we must wait</p><p>tenko 2.0: UR NOT INVITED TO MY BDAY PARTY MUKURO😭</p><p>mukuro ikusaba: i think i can live with that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oopsies i put a cliffhanger, my bad guys</p><p>pretty much my headcanons for the girls are:<br/>aoi, celestia, komaru and toko/genocider are lesbians<br/>sakura, sayaka and mukuro are bisexual<br/>kyoko is pansexual<br/>and junko is despairsexual for sure. gotta get that despair🤤</p><p>also uh i made spotify playlists for kyoko, celestia, and a celesgiri one in general. i'm working on some more bc its super fun building up playlists that i feel fit certain characters. my spotify is krazykyleigh so if youre interested maybe check it out👉👈🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>